Missing
by Samjacklover aka Sammy
Summary: Logan returns and finds out that something terrible has happened. This is my first fanfic, please R&R. SOME MINOR CHANGES IN STYLE! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!
1. The Return

Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men but I wish I did, especially Wolverine! Hey anyone, my birthday is coming, hint, hint!!!

Missing

CHAPTER 1

Logan pulled up in front of the mansion on the motorcycle that he "borrowed" from Scott when he had left that day so long ago. He'd been gone for a year looking for his past, but all the leads that the Professor had given him came back as dead ends. As he turned off the cycle and started to walk up the stairs to the front door he thought back to the last year or so and the girl he left behind. 

He was in the last town he came to sitting at the bar with a beer and one of his cigars. He kept thinking about her and the one thing that kept him going from one dead end after another was the thought of **her**,"his Marie".

He didn't remember when or where he started thinking of her as "his Marie" and not just "kid" but he now knew that his feelings were more than friendly, especially by the dreams that he was having of her and him together. He was in love with her, not Jean, he only wanted Jean because Scott had her, that was lust not love. But being as stubborn as he was, he could not admit it. It was not in his nature, he never had to take care of anyone but himself. It had always been me, myself, and I. No attachments and no commitments, that's way he had always liked it. But everything changed that night in the bar in Canada when he had first met "her". But he didn't know it at that time.

It was further locked in when they "connected" that first night when she had touched him, she had been just saving herself when she had to absorb some of his "life force" after he had run her through with his claws after waking from one of his "nightmares". He had felt so damned guilty and afraid seeing her impaled on his claws and gasping for air. He also remembered that day in the train station when he told her that he would protect her always, but he found out that he couldn't follow through with his promise. He had been helpless when they were attacked by Magneto. 

His feelings for her finally came to the surface when he had held her "dead" body in his arms after the rescuing her from Magneto's damn machine, willing her to come back to him. He was overwhelmed by feelings that he never had before, love and loss. His feelings were cemented when they connected again, almost killing him this time in the process. He was willing to die for her and almost did. Logan was overwhelmed that his feelings ran that deep. His last thought before the blackness was that he loved "his Marie". When he woke up in the medlab and recovered from the mission he fled. He could not face her until he could figure out his feelings and come to terms about their differences. They had so many of them, their ages for one. She was young and fresh; he was old and used. He had no past and could not offer he any kind of future, both being who they were. He was also nothing but an animal in his eyes and how could she love someone like him. He had given her his dog tags and told her he would be back for them. Then he had run like a coward, with the excuse that he was looking for his past. The Professor had said that he could come back anytime he felt ready, that he should think of the school as his home. That was a laugh, he had never stayed long enough in any one place to call it home.

Now after all this time all he could think of is her and getting back to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt and the differences be damned they would make it work one way or the other. He hoped beyond hope that she felt the same way and that she had waited for him. Logan thought Why should she? I never wrote or called, as far as she knows I'm dead He knows that the Professor had been "tracking" him using Cerebro, but he had never entered his mind, knowing full well that Logan needed his privacy to sort things out. 

For the last several days he had had a feeling of dread and a nagging thought in that back of his mind that he could not get rid of saying "help us". He knew something was very wrong but he could not put his finger on it, so he hopped on Scott's bike and headed back to the only place that he had ever called home.

The first thing that he had noticed when he came through the gates, was the lack of activity on the grounds, it was too quiet. There were no students on the lawn or on the exercise courts. As Logan walked up the stairs and in the front door he was assaulted with many scents. He could smell fear, sadness, anger but the worst of all was the scent of death. He ran through the mansion to the lower levels. As he approached the medlab the smells were the greatest. He opened the doors. What he saw he could not believe. On several beds in the lab were his friends, people he had come to think of as family (when that happened Logan doesn't know), with others standing around. 

On one of the beds was Scott, his visor missing. His eyes were closed. His body had wires and tubes coming out of everywhere. He looked like hell. Standing next to him was Jean, looking no better. She was battered, but still trying to tend Scott in her professional manner. But by the look in her eyes and the slump of her shoulders it looked grim. On another bed was Professor Xavier, his eyes were also closed as if in sleep but he had wires attached to his head hooking him up to a machine. At times his body twitched and the machine made beeping noises. Logan had never seen him looking so worn or fragile. 

Standing in the corner off by herself was Ororo (known as Storm). Her white hair was all askew and her black X-men uniform was all torn. She looked as if she was in shock, she was also crying to herself. Logan looked around at all the faces but the one he did not see was Marie. He felt relief that she was not there, that maybe she was somewhere else safe. Logan started to turn around to his friends. 

Logan started to ask "What hap……" but stopped.

What finally caught Logan's eye was the body off to the side covered by a bloody sheet. Logan left out a howl, not stopping or caring to say anything to the others, he approached it with a feeling of dread. With a lump in his throat and thinking of the things he would never be able to tell her or not being able to ever hold her (her poison skin be damned, he would have found a way.) He slowly pulled back the bloody sheet. 

Preparing for the worst and with tears in his eyes, Logan looked into the battered and dead face of. . . . Bobby! Logan thought I know it's not right but all he felt was a sense of relief that it was not "his" Marie. But then another fear came over him. He looked around again and as he did this, Logan let out a growl and yelled to the others 

"What happened here? Where is Rogue? WHERE THE HELL IS MARIE??!" 

TBC


	2. Logan's Fury

Missing2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of them but I would really like to. Hint, hint! Remember my birthday wish? What do I really want????? Hint: He even comes with his own openers for the package! J 

Distribution: Anywhere someone would want it, as long as you ask. J 

Author's notes: Logan does a "little" venting!

Rated: R --- language, temporary mental instability, and violence

CHAPTER 2 – LOGAN'S FURY

Logan waited for someone to tell him something, anything. All they did was look at him with sad eyes or would not meet his pleading eyes. This is all he needed to know --

Something deep inside of him snapped. In a manner of a crazy man and not waiting for explanations from anyone, Logan unsheathed his claws. He proceeded to tear up the medlab, not caring what he was destroying or who he was hurting. Anything or anyone who got in his way paid the price.

"Where the hell is she" Logan growled. "God damn it, if you don't tell me, I'm going to destroy this building brick by brick!" Logan was a man whose heart and mind was crazy with fear for the woman that he has come to love. Also anger (when the Wolverine gets angry, he is not a "man" to be messed with). His anger was really directed at himself, for not being there when his friends needed him. Casting a look over his shoulder at the body of Bobby in the corner, by god he was just a kid. Why was he wearing one of the uniforms and why was he dead? He knew is should be blaming the people who did this and venting his anger at them. Not at his friends, but Logan was not thinking rationally. 

Again Logan growled "Where is she?" 

In his mind Logan was blaming Scott, because he was the leader of the team. Not thinking, he ran up to the table where Jean was attempting to protect the injured Cyclops. Logan pushed Jean aside, throwing her across the room where she landed with a thud. Jean lay dazed against the wall. Storm tried to intervene. Getting Logan's attention, she tried to cause a small, controlled windstorm that would prevent Logan from getting to Scott. But he just threw her aside before she could do anything. 

Logan grabbed Scott's body by the shoulders and began shaking his battered body. Not caring that if Scott were to open his eyes just a little, he would be toast. Wires were pulled out and monitors alarms were blaring. Logan was so crazed that he didn't even care that his claws were still out. He was yelling at the unconscious form in his hands – "You promised once before you would take care of them!" "You failed!"

All of a sudden, Logan noticed that he could not move, he was frozen where he stood. His arms felt like lead. Out of the corner of his crazed eye, he saw Jean, who was being supported by Storm. Storm looked like she was barely keeping herself up, just barely able to handle Jean's weight as well. Jean had her arm outstretched and there was a very determined look on her bruised face. There was an ugly cut above her eye, which was bleeding heavily, where her head had hit the wall. Storm looked no better. Storm's eyes were very white and it looked as if she was trying to hold back her anger as well.

Logan's crazed mind finally realized the reason that he could not move was that Jean was using her telekinetic power over him (which for her was a large accomplishment if he remembered the last time right). He could also hear Jean's voice in the back of his mind trying to reason with him.

Logan, please stop! Put Scott down. Calm down and listen to us!

Logan yelled at Jean, "Get out of my god damn head now!" "You can't understand!"

Logan, PLEASE, I need to help Scott or he will die! Let me help him then we can talk about Rogue PLEASE

"NO!" yelled Logan, "Not until you tell me where the fuck she is!"

Storm finally found her voice and also tried to reason with Logan, "Put Scott down Logan, you're killing him!" "We are your friends!" Storm slowly tried to make her way to Logan, careful not to make any fast moves. "If you do this, you will have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life." (And for Logan, that could be a very long time).

"To the hell with you" Logan yelled. "Some friends you are, I trusted you and the school to protect Rogue while I was gone!" "Now she is not here. Where is she and what happened?" Logan repeated. He was beyond comprehending. 

With great determination, Logan forced one of his claws to move forward and come in contact with Scott's throat. Jean and Storm gasped. Jean fought harder to gain more control over Logan, sweat beading on her bloody brow. All the while a voice in his mind. Not his own voice, but a voice from the past, Rogue's soft voice, and it was trying to tell him –

These are your friends. No matter what, you never use your powers against your friends. You can't help me without them

Logan had a flashback to a time where he had heard that before, from a girl in a long coat, on a train, telling him that was the reason she was running again, that she had used her power against a person she thought as a "friend".

In his crazed state of mind, Logan ignored the voice and memory. He fought for control of his body. Slowly and painfully, Logan brought his claw further to Scott's neck, nicking it. A small trickle of blood slid down Scott's throat.

Scott, who by this time was moaning, tried to move away with what strength he had but is just brought Logan's attention back to him full force.

Logan yelled at the moaning Scott, "It's all your fault dick-head!" "You had to 'play' leader!" "Now you can go to mutant hell!"

Logan broke from Jean's power and swiftly made a move, pulling back his fist and started to slash it against Scott's throat. Jean and Storm moved as one. Both yelling "NO!" "Don't do this!" "Let us explain!" "PLEASE!" "LOGAN!"

But Logan didn't hear them (or did not want to hear them), so bent on what he was doing.

All of a sudden, Logan stopped in mid strike – a voice had gotten through the anger haze somehow.

Logan, stop, you don't know what you are doing I beg you, please!

Then they all heard a voice, somewhat firm but also weak, coming from the bed that was holding the professor.

"Logan, don't. If you have to blame someone, blame me." Xavier said sadly, trying to sit up. "Take your anger out on me." "But first release Cyclops and listen to what I have to tell you".

Logan finally heard what the professor was saying. Something in the professors voice broke through. Not yet totally in control of his emotions, he looked down at Scott. Logan released him and watched him fall back on the table like a rag doll and with a loud moan of pain. Jean and Storm both let out a relieved sigh. Jean rushed over to Scott's bed, trying to comfort him and tend to him at the same time, with tears running down her cheeks combining with the blood already there. Storm went over to the professor to help him sit up all the while keeping a wary eye on Logan. She swore to herself that if he tried anything, she would blast him to kingdom come.

Logan shuddered as he tried to get his emotions somewhat under control. He brought his claws back into his hands. They had already started to heal, but he rubbed them anyway, as if to keep the pain there, to remind him of what he almost did, finally starting to feel the guilt and shame of his actions. What would Rogue think of me now? With it also came a memory from the past, how Rogue had asked him does it hurt when they come out? - no one had ever asked him that before or even cared to. Logan shook his head as if to try and clear it. Pushing the memory further into the back of his mind. He needed to keep a clear mind if he was going to help with the things to come. That is IF they would want him to help after what he had done. He glanced at Jean who was finally able to stabilize Scott after his "attack". He had another pang of guilt and he looked away.

He started to pace the room like a caged animal. "Okay Xavier, start talk'n, I'ma listen'n." "But it better be good." He said in a low growl.

Professor Xavier felt sorrow and helplessness as he looked at the "man" before him, he knew that this was not going to be an easy thing to have to tell him, but it had to be done. 

"Rogue is missing, because of me. Because I trusted. . . . an old friend."

When Logan heard the word "missing" it got his full attention. 

Professor Xavier took a deep breath and proceeded to tell his story "It happened suddenly and with no warning during the night…….

TBC

Author's note: SO HOW DO YA LIKE IT SO FAR!!! WANT MORE??????


	3. The Ambush

missing3

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of them except for the new mutant Tremor (he's all mine, you hear me, mine, mine!). Sorry, was late at night when my 'muse' hit me with this chapter. But I would really like to own one of the originals! (you know which one) ! 

Distribution: Anywhere someone would want it, as long as you ask.

Author's note: Character death and torture described.

Rated: R – language, violence and attempted rape.

****

CHAPTER 3 – THE AMBUSH

With the help of Storm, Professor Xavier settled back in the bed and eyed Logan. He knew that Logan would not be happy with some of the things he would be hearing, but he had no other choice. He owed it to him. Because he had let him down, he let them all down.

"As I was saying, I was in Cerebro trying to track someone but with no success. I had just come out of the chamber, when I ran into Rogue. She had just returned with the team from a routine mission and ….. 

Logan stopped his pacing abruptly when he heard Rogue's name in the same sentence with team and mission. 

"What do you fucking mean she was on a mission!" "Rogue's an X-man?" "She's just a kid – how could you let her join?"

"Logan" Xavier said, "Rogue is a young woman now. She's of age. She graduated and grew up while you were gone (emphasizing _while you were gone_) and it was her choice to stay and become a member of the team." She felt if she belonged. Her powers were more powerful than you could have imagined. Scott was training her well in the art of hand to hand combat fighting. (at this Logan left out a short snort) But it was not good enough so it seems."

More to himself, than anyone else Xavier said, "We lost this fight and in the process lost Rogue." No one seemed to have heard him.

"Yea, Professor, that's all well and good, but what the hell happened?" Logan all but yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll continue." Xavier said. He glanced over to where Jean was still tending the injured and unconscious Scott. It looked as if she had taken the time to care for her head and was now bent on making Scott more comfortable. She "sensed" him looking at her, she turned around, and then with sad eyes she looked away again and went back to her task.

"As I had said, I had just come from the session with Cerebro. The person I was trying to locate was an _old_ friend."

Logan thought for a moment and then said aloud – "Is this "old" friend who I think it is?" he growled.

"Yes, it's Magneto." Xavier sighed. " I had found out a few days earlier that he had escaped from his prison with the help of others." "I know I should have said something to all of you, especially after what he had done a year ago." (Xavier shuddered at the thought, so did the others, all remembering) 

"But I….."

"Damn right you should have!" growled Logan. "What fucking right did you have for keeping it from them!" "I wasn't here, but THEY were!" "You should have told them!" yelled Logan, making Storm jump.

Logan started his pacing again, rubbing his fists where the claws were. Professor Xavier saw that Logan was getting agitated again. It was no small wonder that he was holding together this long. Not wanting a repeat of Logan's destructive anger, Professor Xavier looked up at Storm. She was still by his side, but she had a shocked look on her face from she had heard. Jean also stopped what she was doing to listen too. She had "sensed" something was bothering the professor the last couple of days but had dismissed it. 

Professor Xavier took a deep breath and continued the story – "As I have said, I know that I should have said something, but I was hoping that I could located him with Cerebro. Try and talk to him and maybe settle this "incident" peacefully." 

"I thought that because I could not sense him, that maybe he just had gone underground and just disappeared. I know that he did not have his helmet. I verified that it was still at the prison." "There is no way, that I know of, that he could block me naturally."

"I was wrong. God, I was so very wrong." Xavier looked down at his hands, tears starting to come. For him this was very unusual, he was always calm and in control.

He gained his composure and continued –

"Rogue and the team had just returned from the routine mission and were relaxing. Rogue was continuing her training with Scott." "Believe me when I say this Logan, she truly liked what she was doing.""

Logan let out a small laugh when he heard this.

Xavier continued. "It helped her deal with the chaotic thoughts in her head and 'your' nightmares."

Logan stopped dead in his tracks – "What nightmares?"

Xavier just continued, never stopping to answer him. "It also helped her deal with the feelings of loneliness and abandonment, among 'other' feelings."

Xavier knew he had hit a raw nerve when a pained expression passed over Logan's face. Logan found a chair and sat down. His shoulders slumping. He felt defeat for the first time in his 'life'. 

My god, what have I done? thought Logan. 

As if she sensed what he was thinking, Jean carefully came over from where she was, next to the side of Scott's sleeping form. She placed a tender hand on Logan's shoulder, to try and give him what strength she had, to support him for what he was going to hear. Jean then looked at the professor, who nodded sadly.

Jean continued the story from there – "We had just come back from a routine rescue mission. There were no problems. We had all just settled in for some down time when we received a distress call from a location in Canada. We thought that you had sent it. It was regarding a young mutant child that was in danger of being hurt or even killed. We assembled the team Rogue and Bobby included. Bobby had decided on the code name "Iceman". We all felt that he was ready. Rogue wanted to come, I tried to talk her out of it, but she wanted to help, thinking that because she was young, that the child would trust her. Because of the type of mission it was, we didn't think it would be overly dangerous and that this would further help her feeling of belonging. We also thought that she was ready for this mission, as she had been on many like this. This was Iceman's first mission with the team as a member. He was so proud of the uniform and his accomplishment." 

It was also his last mission, poor kid. thought Logan, looking over at the body that by now had been covered back up.

Logan sat up. "Yea, then what happened, stop the stalling." "This is not helping Rogue, we're wasting time!" "You don't have to tell me that I screwed up and ruined her fucking life!" he yelled impatiently. 

"My screw up also ruined my life. I wasted a whole year." He said softly as if to himself.

Jean continued, "When we got to the area, we didn't find anything, so we decided to split up to cover more ground." that was stupid and also your first major mistake thought Logan.

"As we were checking things out we heard a horrible scream, it was Rogue's scream. We all ran to the area where the scream came from. We arrived at the same time. What we saw appalled us and it will live with me for a very long time". Jean shivered at the memory. "Rogue was impaled through the shoulder into a trunk of a tree with a piece of metal, like a spear." 

Jean stopped and looked at Logan, "I know this is horrible, do you really want to hear all the details?"

Logan looked straight into Jean's eyes and growled, "I will tell you when I've had enough, damn you!" "I need to know what the hell happened to 'my' Rogue!" They all looked at him when he mentioned "my", but they left it alone, they all finally realized Logan's true feelings for Rogue and how deep they were.

Jean reluctantly continued, "She was in so much pain! I felt it from her in my head". "She was also very brave, she yelled at us to get away, that it was a trap, but we couldn't just leave her. Not like that without trying to help her or die trying." "You think you are the only one that cared for her! I care for all the kids here, especially her! Bobby is dead because of a decision we made, so you are not the only one with the guilty feelings here. So don't be so damned righteous!" "You're not the only one who has lost something or suffered!"

Jean looked away from Logan's intense gaze with tears in her eyes. She would be damned if he saw her cry again. That time was over, now is the time to try to put things as right as they could be and to be a team again. She went over to check on Scott, who by now was slowly stirring. She could not continue. It just hurt too much.

Storm saw her friend's face, she took a deep breath and she picked up the story, all the while the professor continued to squeeze her hand.

"Rogue was moaning and was bleeding heavily, but all she could think of was us." "She tried to pull herself off, still trying to tell us something about a trap, but we didn't understand at the time." "All we could think of was her." "Jean tried to run to her, but then we finally saw what Rogue was trying to tell us. But we realized too late. We finally saw the people who caused this, who had done this to Rogue." --

Logan was enraged, "Who, god damn it!" He was struggling to keep control. He had to. He had to hear everything, for Rogue's sake.

Storm tried to calm Logan, but gave up, she continued the story -- "We could not believe our eyes, Mystique, Toad, Sabertooth and Magneto was there!" "We still thought that he was in prison and the rest were dead." "But we know now, we were wrong." As she looked at the professor, he could have sworn he saw anger flash in her eyes. "There was also another mutant there, a big ugly furry "thing"." "Scott tried blasting the new mutant, but he absorbed the energy blast and laughed at us, at the same time he started to beat Rogue, to make her scream again. It was plain that they were going to try to use her against us, to make us careless. They attacked us from all sides. We all fought hard, but we didn't stand a chance. We were outnumbered and emotional. We were ambushed both physically and mentally. They played it against us. Everything we did they countered." "Bobby tried to freeze them but that they even countered his powers, I don't know how." Storm was crying freely now, the stress was finally getting to her.

Jean came over and put her arms around Storm and then went to Logan. She looked at Logan and continued "Scott was already severely injured, Storm was out cold. I lost track of Bobby and I was helpless." She looked hard at Logan, dreading what was to come.

"I heard Rogue scream again, like a wounded animal. At Magneto's urging this other mutant pulled Rogue off the tree. Not even taking the stake out of her shoulder! He had her on the ground and was smiling as he twisted the metal stake in and out of her shoulder, just so that I could hear her scream, Rogue tried to slap him" She was afraid to tell him what happened next, but decided he deserved to hear. "This 'animal' started yelling at Rogue, saying he was going to teach her a thing or two about respecting her elders, he tore at her uniform and started to fondle her, to attack her. Oh god Logan, he was enjoying her pain and our torment." "All the while the others held us at bay and were smiling. They were going to let him rape her right in front of us." "But you know what Logan? All the while he was doing this to her, she pleaded with them to spare us - US who could not even protect her. What a laugh!" Jean said bitterly.

Bobby couldn't stand it any longer, he was not in control. I tried to stop him but it was too late, he ran forward, yelling and freezing anything that got in his way. This new ungodly, inhuman, mutant stepped forward dropping Rogue like a rag doll and before we knew it he grabbed Bobby by the throat. As Bobby was dangling there off the ground, he played with Bobby like a dog does a toy and he just beat him to death, there was blood everywhere. He didn't even stop after Bobby was dead! All we could do was watch! Bobby didn't even struggle after awhile, all I heard him say in my 'mind' before he died - was I'm sorry." "After he was dead, this 'animal' just threw him down like garbage, Rogue tried to move towards him, I guess to see if she could absorb any of him that was still there, but they stopped her." "This other mutant, who I finally heard them call 'Tremor' was going to finish what he had started with Rogue, but then Magneto stopped him. He said he had other plans that needed to be attended to and that he could have what was left of Rogue, when he was done."

Jean could feel Logan's shoulders tense under her hand and saw his jaw twitch.

Very slow and menacing he growled - "If it's the last fucking thing I do, I will track this son of a bitch down, gut him slowly and watch him take his last breath, for what he has done."

They were all shocked by the inhuman, primitive sound in his voice. 

"You haven't told me everything, I don't have to be psychic to know that you are holding something back." "You have to tell me the rest, PLEASE!" Logan's emotions were out of control again, unknowingly he unsheathed his claws. 

Professor Xavier was looking very tired but Logan could sense him at the edge of his mind.

Logan, let me help you. I can suppress some of the anger and hurt for you. For the time being.

"Go to hell!" Logan yelled, turning on the professor. "The anger and hurt are ALL I have for now!" "Get the hell out of my head and leave me alone!"

With that, Xavier's head snapped back as if he was slapped. "I'm sorry, I thought I could help, give you some peace for now - please forgive me."

"If you want to help, you can tell me what happened to Mar…, I mean Rogue. Please. You have to tell me" - he struggled for the words - "is .. she .. (the word was like a knife in his heart) - "dead?"

Jean looked at Storm, then they both looked at Logan -- 

Jean spoke first - "We were all rendered unconscious by some kind of flash from Magneto. But before I blacked out, the last sight I saw was Magneto picking Rogue up like a doll, putting his hands on her bare face and yelling 'I finally won Charles and you have lost _everything!_'. The last sound I heard was Rogue screaming and screaming."

Jean was crying freely now, not so much for her or Scott, or even Logan, but for young Bobby he was just a kid, trying to 'play' superhero she thought, and for Rogue. Praying to god that she was still alive or if she was dead that she had not suffered anymore.

"When we came to, Bobby was dead. Scott was barely alive. Storm and I did the best that we could do at the time. We barely got back to the jet and back to the mansion." "When we got back to the mansion, we found the professor passed out in Cerebro, still attached to it. He apparently was 'with' us during the mission." 

"Yes, I was with them, I felt something that was not right. When I sensed Magneto and his cloudy intent it was too late. I tried to control him with Cerebro but something kept 'jamming' me. I finally became overwhelmed by the death and destruction that I read in their minds" 

"We are as you see us now." 

Scott moaned trying to sit up. Jean went to him, she whispered something to him and then injected him with a drug to make him sleep again. He would need it for what was to come, they all would. 

Logan stood up, he dreaded to ask again, but in his heart he needed to know ===

"Did you find her?" "Is she dead?" "I need to know." Logan pleaded.

Storm looked into his eyes with her soft brown ones, the tears flowing unchecked.

"We don't know. 'They' were nowhere to be found and neither was Rogue. And the professor can't sense Rogue anywhere. All we found was the black scarf that she had with her uniform, it was wet…..with blood."

The meaning of her words hung in the air like a dark fog. The unsaid words ate at his mind and tore at his heart --

-- Rogue was missing………and they didn't know where to start………….

TBC

Author's note: SO WHAT DO YA SAY - WANT MORE???? 


	4. Rogue's Agony

Missing4

Disclaimer: Once again, yada, yada, I don't, but wish I did. I do own the mutant Tremor. I would love to own one (again, you all know which one)

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like it, just ask. **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting it on her site**

Author's note: My thanks to Khaki and Jessyca for their continued support. Without it I don't think I would have the strength to continue (mind freeze). Thanks guys you inspire me! And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, I will continue!!!!!!

Rated: R – language, violence and other stuff.

****

CHAPTER 4 – ROGUE'S AGONY

Rogue felt like she was in a deep tunnel. She felt nothing but pain both mental and physical. She felt like she was losing her mind. 'He' was in there again, stronger than ever before, even after the episode in that damned machine at the statue. 'He' crowded out everyone else, including her precious 'Logan'. She was in so much agony that the 'Logan' in her mind was the only thing keeping her from going over the edge and letting go.

Logan, please help me! It hurts so bad. I want to let go. I can't go on, PLEASE she cried in her mind to the 'Logan' there.

Marie darling, I'm here, please don't let go. I need you. I promised I would take care of you and I will. I said I would come back and I will. Please listen to me and hang on.

'He' broke through She's mine! I've won! She will never be anyone's again and I will have my revenge on Xavier and humankind! with that 'He' pushed everyone to the back of her mind including her lifeline – 'her' Logan. 'Rogue' fought hard to emerge forward, this time she was finally successful, for the time being.

"NO, NO!" she screamed, waking and sitting up suddenly. She felt dizzy from the forced absorption. She tried to concentrate, to try and contact the professor, to let him know where she is. He knew that if anyone survived the ambush and got back to the mansion that they would be trying to locate her. But all was quiet, like she was being shielded. The professor must be block also.

She felt something heavy around her neck. It was a metal collar of some type. It was cold against her skin. She shuddered and brought her knees to her chest. As she moved she noticed that her shoulder was very sore, but was not bleeding any longer. She still wore her torn X-men uniform and she noticed that she had bruises on the upper half of her body, where she was brutally mauled. Rogue slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in a small dark room, there were no windows, only a small light bulb in the center that lit the room dimly. The walls looked like they were made of some type of metal sheeting and there was a single door, also made out of metal. The room was sparsely furnished. She was on cot on one side of the room. As she shook her head to clear her mind, the last 24 hours (was it only that long ago?) came rushing back –

"Oh my god, my friends! No! Not Bobby" She remembered being trapped by a large person as she came around a group of trees. He had grabbed her by the throat. He must have been expecting her because he had gloves on and there was not skin exposed. Then she saw the person of her nightmares! Magneto had come out of the shadow of the trees. She struggled with the giant and managed to free herself, she didn't know how. She backed into a trunk of a tree. She then felt such a burning sensation in her shoulder. She looked in horror as a metal spike flew at her and impaled her to the tree. She screamed, she tried not to because she knew that they wanted her to, but she couldn't help it. She struggled to get off the tree, but it only made it worse. The pain and the loss of blood made her nauseous and she felt like she was going to pass out but she had to keep conscious. 

Rogue kept thinking that she had to warn the team away. That is was a trap! She knew that now. But what she didn't know, was that Magneto did not want them. He wanted her. Xavier and the X-men had played right into his hands. That would be Charles downfall. Thought Magneto.

The next thing she knew was that her friends and team members were fighting to save her and themselves. She saw Storm get knocked out after fighting with Mystique. Sabretooth injured Cyclops severely and would have killed him if it not for Jean. Jean and Bobby were having trouble keeping Sabretooth from getting to the injured Cyclops. She tried to help, but the mutant giant held her firm then he pulled her (Oh god it had hurt so bad!) from the tree after a signal from Magneto. She had heard them call this giant 'Tremor'. He had played with the spike in her shoulder, making her scream again. She had seen the terror and pain in Jean's face. She had begged for their lives but all they did was laugh. Then 'Tremor' did an unthinkable thing to her. Rogue shivered and pulled more into a ball at the memory. 

He had torn her uniform from her shoulders and had molested her right in front of her friends! No man had ever touched her in that way. She was never so afraid as she was now. She knew by his scent (she still had some of Logan's heightened senses) that he was aroused and that he would have done more to her if Magneto had not stopped him, for now. She remembers seeing Bobby run towards them yelling her name, trying to get to her. She looked on in horror as this beast/man killed Bobby! There was so much blood. His last words as he looked at her was "I'm Sorry." She had tried to crawl to him, to find any thing to latch onto, but he was gone. Oh God, it's all my fault and he was saying he was sorry! He died trying to save me. It was so horrible.

She felt horrified and dirty. If she got out of this, how could she face anyone, especially Logan.

The 'Logan' in her mind emerged again No darling, it's not your fault. Don't do this to yourself, just survive. He will get what is coming to him.

Then there was a flash of some kind from Magneto and she saw Jean collapse next to Scott. She didn't know if her friends were alive or dead. If they were dead, she wanted to be with them but it was not to be.

The last thing she remembered was Magneto laughing and holding her uncovered face in his hands. She had felt the connection begin and then she felt something new - a pain, severe, excruciating mental pain as if her mind and soul were being ripped from her body. She let out a life-ending scream. Her last thought was "I'm dying, goodbye my friends, goodbye Logan. My love". With that everything went black.

She woke here, in the dark, dank room. Not knowing what was going to happen to her and being in so much pain, she bent her head to her knees and cried. She cried not so much for herself, but for her friends, for dear Bobby and for Logan. He would never know her true feelings for him (she fingered the dog tags that were hidden under what was left of her uniform). He would never know that she loved him and she would have waited forever for him to return. 

She also prayed that if any of her friends survived and the team put together again, that they would not try a rescue attempt. Even if they knew where she was. 'He' came forward again in her mind "they will never find you, I'll make sure of it. You're mine" 'he' was pushed back again by Rogue.

"Get the fuck out of my head you maniac!!!!!" she yelled to no one in particular.

As she was deep inside her thoughts, the door being unlocked interrupted her. She looked up to see Mystique walk through the door. She had along with her Tremor (the beast/man). She was carrying a tray of food and what looked like medical supplies. Mystique set them down on the floor. Tremor stayed at the door just leering at her.

"Come here girl, I want to take a look at your shoulder." Mystique said. "You don't have to worry about my friend here, he won't touch you, for now anyway. He has his orders."

"My name is not 'girl', it's Rogue and you can go to hell!" Rogue said with all the courage she could muster at the time, never taking her eyes off of Tremor.

Mystique laughed and Tremor merely grunted. Mystique pushed a button on a thing that she had in her hand. Rogue felt the most excruciating pain she had ever know. Her whole body shook and convulsed as an electrical shock went through her body. She let out a scream. She couldn't help it. It just came out. Just as Rogue thought she was going to pass out, the pain was gone. Rogue took a ragged breath and looked up at Mystique with tears and rage in her eyes.

"You must really learn manners my dear. Magneto has plans for you and disobedience will not be tolerated. Now come over here like I asked you the first time, so that I can examine your shoulder. We wouldn't want you to get sick and die on us before we can utilize your talents." Mystique said.

Rogue slowly got up and stumbled over to Mystique. She looked at Rogue's shoulder. Not that she needed to, it was already healing. Rogue had still retained some of Logan's healing ability.

Thank you again my love thought Rogue.

Glad to help darling. I need you to hang on, for me. If "I" know about this, I will come for you. the Logan in her head whispered to her. 

Mystique gave a satisfied laugh. "You had better eat and rest tonight. Your 'retraining' starts tomorrow and you will need all your strength." With this said, Mystique pushed the button on the remote again, but softly this time. Rogue was only slightly uncomfortable but she got the warning loud and clear.

"You won't have to worry about Tremor for now. But if you don't cooperate, he will get what is left of you sooner than when he was promised, as payment for services rendered." 

After Mystique had said that, Tremor looked directly at Rogue with lust in his yellow eyes, he licked his lips and sneered. He said something to Rogue that sent a shiver through her body --

"Soon filly, you will be mine and I will show you who the animal is, me or your precious Wolverine. After I'm done with you no one will want you again. Especially the Wolverine, if he's the same as I remember him." He gave a dirty laugh.

Rogue looked directly at Mystique and Tremor and said in a very low voice. "You don't know anything about him. I will kill myself before I let that damn filthy animal touch me again or let you hurt my friends. That I promise!"

"You won't have to worry about your friends worrying or looking for you. By this time tomorrow they will already think you are dead." Mystique said cryptically. With that said, Mystique gave a short laugh. She walked to the door and motioned Tremor to come also. The door closed again and was locked.

Rogue was alone again and very frightened. She was also very determined. 

Rogue looked at the meager meal and pushed it away. She knew that it was probably drugged. She sat down with her thoughts again. The Magneto in her mind was still trapped in the back of her mind, being held there by 'Logan'. It was comforting. But she also knew that it wouldn't last long.

Rogue thought to herself I'm sorry sugar, but I will not let them use me for their pleasure or to hurt others, especially my friends. I will kill myself first.

I will always love you Logan, no matter what happens or where I am. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..

'Logan' tried to emerge to stop this area of thought but 'Rogue' pushed him back and kept him there with the others, it took a lot of effort.

With that final thought in her mind, she slipped into a fitful sleep. Sadly knowing what she had to do come tomorrow ---

Either she found a way to escape or she knew what she would have to do……

TBC

**HOW'S IT COMING?? WANT MORE??**


	5. The Search

Missing5

Disclaimer: Once again I don't but wish I did (especially one hunk). I do own however the mutant Tremor. 

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just ask. **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting it on her site**

Author's note: My thanks to Khaki and Jessyca again for their continued support and the support of all you other reviewers. Without it I don't think I would have had the strength to continue. Thanks again guys you inspire me. Also if you like this story you will like the one that I'm co-authoring with my friends Faedyn and Kyrie. It's called All Good Things (boy talk about advertising!)

Rated: R – language, violence and other stuff. **Tissue alert**

CHAPTER 5 – THE SEARCH

Logan was stalking in the woods surrounding the mansion. He had his claws unsheathed and was taking out his anger, frustration, and heartache on the innocent trees or anything else that got in his way. He was glad that the professor had sent the other kids that lived here to a safe house away from here when all this hit the fan. That explains why it was so quiet when he arrived here. At least he didn't have to see anyone else, not yet. He growled and yelled her name into the wind just like he has been doing since that day. (Was it only two days ago?) He thought to himself. He slashed at his skin with his claws, damning his mutation for healing. Damning the men who did this to him fifteen years earlier. He wanted to end it all, he wanted to end his miserable life. Without her - 'his' Marie, his life didn't mean a thing and was not worth living. But this damnable mutation would not even allow him that means of escape. 

He was like a wolf (or wolverine) whose mate had been taken from him, he would never love or care about anyone again. He had only one soul mate.

He thought back to the last forty-eight hours, when his world had ended.

__

~flashback~

He had tried to push the others to start the search for Rogue right away that night. Scooter be damned. They could have left him behind. He had to find her before anything happened to her. But he had to back down. He had, for the first time in his life, responsibilities to others. First they had to bury Bobby. Young, foolish, brave Bobby who had died trying to save another. He deserved that at least. He also looked at everyone in the Medlab and knew that no matter what his feelings were he had to let them recover (somewhat). They would be no use in a battle or helping if (no WHEN) they found Rogue. But he wouldn't be patient very long. He had to find Marie before it was too late. Even if he had to do it himself or die trying. He would give his life for her.

Jean had took the time to leave Scott's side (he was recovering, slowly) to tend to herself. She had cleaned up and changed clothes. She then went to check on Storm and the professor. Storm had already changed into plain clothes and was helping the professor off the bed and into his wheelchair. He looked at Logan with weary eyes and said, "I will try Cerebro in the morning. I'm not recovered enough to try it now". After the look that Logan gave him when he said that he continued, "I know the waiting is the worst part. We all love her and we will get her back, that I promise you Logan." He nodded to Storm who proceeded to take him to his room.

"Yea buddy we will. We _all_ will." Said a weak voice from over to the side of the room. Scott was trying to raise himself with the help of Jean. He looked lousy but very determined. He had put his glasses on. "I don't know what exactly Rogue means to you but I have an idea. I don't have to like it or you, but she means a lot to me and to us. I promised the professor a year ago that I would take care of them and I mean to. We will find her". With that he had to lay back down and thanks to a shot that Jean had given him, he fell into a restful slumber.

Logan thought to himself that sometimes Scooter even surprised him. Jean came over to Logan and put her arm around him. There was a time that he would have jumped at the chance to be held by her, but it was different now. He now knew where his feelings lay.

"Why don't you get something to eat and rest. It's not going to help her any if you collapse. Even with your healing abilities you need food and rest. We will start the search when the professor is ready in the morning. If I were strong enough to use Cerebro, I would. Believe me. I love her also, as a sister."

"I know Jean, but I can't stop thinking what is happening to her while we sit her on our asses. She may be dead or even worse." I couldn't even mention what he was thinking. "If that son of a bitch even lays one paw on her, I will not stop until he is dead or we both are."

With that he turned around and stalked out the door. He started his ritual in the woods that day. He needed the time to think and to plan. He kept seeing the images that were described to him of Marie's abduction. He envisioned her being tortured by Magneto, for heaven knows what. He also saw in his mind's eye Marie being raped by that beast. He could almost hear her scream his name in anguish as that beast took her innocence by force. An innocence that should have been nurtured with love. Not with brutality. Nurtured by him and him alone with his undying love.

"NO!" he screamed into the night. "MARIE!" he howled in anguish and despair. He shredded a tree in his path, sobbing at his helplessness.

He went back to the mansion early that morning, looking haggard. Jean had met him and informed him that they had plans for a small service and burial for Bobby that afternoon. It would only be them. They could not locate Bobby's family. They were his only family. Jean also informed him, ever so reluctantly, that the professor had tried, but was unable to sense or locate Rogue. It had taken a lot out of him but he was going to try it again after the service.

The professor had pulled some strings to get the medical examiner to release Bobby's body without any questions and on the death certificate was listed as 'accidental'. What a laugh thought Logan, accidental my ass. They laid Bobby to rest in the Xavier family plot. It was a nice service but brief. A brief service for a brief life, thought Logan. On the headstone was put his name. That he was a member of the Xavier family (which was to mean he was an X-man, but the world didn't know that) and his epitaph was "Protector of the innocent". The only problem with that thought Logan was the person that they all (excluding him) tried to protect wasn't there. 

They all went back to the mansion. As was promised by the professor, he went back into Cerebro to try again to find Rogue. They all waited outside the chamber impatiently and anxious. Even Scott, who was still weak from the attack. He was more than ready to kick some ass. 

Scott eyed Logan, he didn't want to admit it, but it bothered him to see Logan like he was. Out of control and hurting. He may never come to like him, but he had come to respect him as a comrade and a valued member of the team. 

After about an agonizing hour, the professor came out. He dreaded what he had to tell the anxious group of loving friends.

He took a deep breath and said, "I have not been able to locate Rogue. I don't sense her at all."

Logan raised his voice contemptuously, "What the fuck does that mean professor? I thought that machine of your was all-seeing!"

Xavier didn't need to have Logan's heightened senses to sense his anger and frustration. He carefully worded the following. "What it means is that either Rogue is being shielded, blocked if you will, or she is……." (he didn't know how to finish it.)

"She's what, damn you!" growled Logan. "Spit it out!"

"Or else she is dead. But," he added quickly, "we don't know that for sure."

"Go to hell, all of you! I'm going to do this my way now." Logan said.

"What way is that?" asked Scott, already knowing the answer

"The old fashioned way - just look." "I'm going to do this alone, do you understand?" asked Logan. 

"I won't give up until I find her. What you guys don't understand don't understand is that I realized that I had wasted a year of 'our' life. Marie is my life, my reason for living." He said softly.

With that he turned and left them all standing there and staring at him for what he had just said. Storm went to try and stop him but the professor placed his hand on her arm. "Let him go, he needs to do this. We will continue looking for Rogue with our own resources. Let him do it his way, for now. We will be able to cover more ground this way. I will keep an 'eye' on our friend to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble." Xavier said.

Logan went out the door of the mansion, not even bothering to pack anything. He grabbed 'his' bike. "By god", he thought, he would pull apart every inch of this damned planet if need be until he found her, one way or the other. And if they had harmed her in any way, they would know the wrath of the 'Wolverine'.

Hang on baby, I'm coming for ya. thought Logan, trying to push the thought out into the world, hoping beyond hope that she could hear him.

This went on for the next two days. All of them working in their own ways to track Rogue down. They hardly slept at all. There were leads but they all became dead ends. There were sightings of the people who did this, but when they found out the leads were cold.

Then on the second day when Logan was in Canada at Alkali Lake looking through the ruins of the compound because something in what Jean and Storm had said and how they described the beast/man. It struck something in the back of his memory. But before he could find out anything he heard Xavier's words in his head - Logan, you must come back right away. We have a secure lead.

Logan dropped everything and hopped on 'his' bike. He drove like a man with the devil chasing him. He made it back to the mansion in record time.

When he approached the war room he looked at everyone that was assembled there. They all had on their black leather uniforms. Even Scott looked ready to do battle.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

Xavier started, "One of my contacts saw a girl that matched Rogue's description. Mind you, he didn't get a very clear look, but he was certain because of the white streak in the girl's hair. He said that it looks like she's being held at an old abandoned research building in Washington, DC. He gave me the location."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, let's get going." Said Logan impatiently. "We're wasting time." He turned to run out the door.

"Wait a minute. You forgot something." Scott said as he threw a uniform at Logan. It was one of Scott's. Again.

Xavier spoke up. "We can't take the jet because of the location and population. So we will all meet at the garage and take one of the 'special' vans."

The reached their destination in record time, even with Scott driving.

They cautiously went up to the building. It was strangely deserted. Scott looked in a window at the side of the building. As they tried a second window, they look in and saw a figure tied to a cot with its back to them. The figure did not stir, but they could tell it had dark hair with what looked like a white streak in the front. Logan tried to search out her scent, but was unable to because of the chemicals and a smell of gasoline.

"Damn it, I smell gas. Let's get in there and get her out now! It has to be Marie!." Logan yelled as he unsheathed his claws.

But before they could act, the building blew up. They were all thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. The building was quickly engulfed in flames. 

Logan was the first one up and he ran to the burning building all the while yelling her name.

'NO!" "MARIE!!"

There was nothing they could do. Storm brought forth rain and wind to put the fire out. It took a little while. When the fire was under control, they shifted through the rubble. Scott was the first to come across the body.

He came out of what was left of the building carrying the covered body. He placed it on the ground in front of Logan and the professor. He handed something to the professor. He had never seen or felt such sorrow as he did now. Jean and Storm were crying. Scott also had tears in his eyes behind the visor. Xavier just looked at Logan and said.

"The body has been burnt beyond recognition. But Scott found these next to the body." He handed a stunned Logan the charred dog tags. He could barely make out the number but he saw clearly the words 'Wolverine' etched in them.

He clutched the dog tags to his chest like they were a lifeline. He then he tenderly picked up the covered body of his love, his life. He then did something that he never remembered ever doing before, he cried. Not a just a cry but a whole hearted, soul-wrenching cry.

He held on to her and would not let anyone near them. "Get the fuck away from me!" He said menacing. "I promised I would take care of her, but look where that got her."

He then let out a heart-wrenching howl ~ "NO! NOT MY MARIE! NOOOOOO!"………..

~_End of flashback~_

TBC

****

I warned you about the tissue warning. How do you like it so far? Reviews are always welcome, as is constructive criticism. (hint: not everything is what it appears to be. Quote from Magneto to Storm from X-men the Movie - "Did you really see what you think you saw?") Do you want more???????


	6. Love be Lost

Missing6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just ask. **My thanks to Kari Jo and the others who have asked to post it.**

Author's note: My thanks to Khaki, Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandy K. for your continued support and friendship. Also thanks to all the reviewers. Without them I don't think I could continue. Thanks guys, you continue to inspire me. If you like this story check out All Good Things by Faedyn, Kyrie and yours truly. 

Rated: R – language, hint of sex and other stuff. **MAJOR TISSUE ALERT**

CHAPTER 6 – LOVE BE LOST

They were able to leave the scene before the authorities came. But none of them saw the figure in the shadows taking pictures or saw that when the figure turned to leave it shimmered and changed.

They finally were able to coax Logan to get into the van. He still would not release her body. It was like he was trying to will her back to life. After his final scream into the wind, he seemed to have given up. Tears still streamed down his face but silently. He moved as if he were a puppet. When Scott and the professor told everyone that they should go, he didn't even acknowledge them. He just got up from the ground, picked her body up and carried her to the van. Talking to her softly.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I should have been here for you. I should have protected you like I promised. I love you so much. God, I love you. Please forgive me." He sat in the back of the van sobbing softly as he held her body. The rest of her friends were also in shock. Scott was driving, but by instinct alone. The professor was in deep concentration, trying to block out the others emotions for now, so that he could focus on what had to be done. He was damning himself for not finding her in time. He was also damning Magneto for what he had done. Jean and Storm just cried softly to themselves. Just holding each other. But they all kept their eyes on Logan, expecting him to self-destruct anytime, like he did when he had found out that she was missing. They wished that he would explode. They were actually afraid of him and for him, in the state that he was in now.

When they got to the mansion, they went in the back way. Scott didn't know why, there wasn't anyone there. But he did it anyway. When they opened the back of the van and Scott tried to take Rogue's body from Logan, he seemed lose what sanity he had left.

"Get the hell away from us, you red-eyed freak! No one and I mean no one touches her but me. Do I make myself perfectly clear!" Growled Logan as he unsheathed and sheathing his claws menacingly.

With that he pocketed the tags and lifted her body tenderly and lovingly. They went to the Medlab, where he laid her gently down on an examination table. He then turned without even a glance at the others and went to the corner of the room, in the shadows. There he crouched and waited. None of them knew what he was waiting for or why, they didn't ask. They just left him alone. For now. 

Scott took Ororo's (storm) arm and took her to her room on the advice of Jean. The professor and Jean put on their professional faces. There were matters that they had to attend to.

Xavier called a friend at the local funeral home. He asked that the preparations be done at the mansion. This was Rogue's true home and this would be where the service would be held. She would also be buried in his family's crypt. 

"She had become like a daughter to me." He thought. "But even I could not protect her." "Rogue please forgive me." He should have never let her join the team. He felt that she would be alive today if he would have said no when she asked to join. He wheeled himself over to his desk. He searched the desk until he found the phone number he was looking for. He called the safe house where he had sent the other children. He spoke to the caretaker and explained the situation. He advised the caretaker which children he would like to come home to attend the service. He didn't want everyone there. After he hung up the phone, his shoulders slumped and he finally gave into his emotions. He let the tears come. He cried for Rogue, for her brief life and the life that she would never live. She also cried for both Logan and Rogue, for the life that they would never share. He was aware for sometime that there was a connection between the two, but he would not get in the way of the natural order of things. He thought they would see it for themselves, but then this happened. He left the study and went to his room to meditate. He would have to get himself ready for the next few days. He also vowed to find out where Magneto and the others were. He would make them pay, that he promised. Erik was no longer his friend. He had crossed the line. He was now his enemy.

On the way to his room, Xavier decided to stop by the Medlab to check on Jean. When he went in he noticed that Logan was gone from his place in the corner. Jean was working on Rogue's body, taking what appeared to be samples. Because of Rogue's mutation, Xavier would not allow an autopsy.

"Jean, where is Logan?" Xavier asked carefully. He knew Logan must not be in the area because Jean was touching the body. (He couldn't bring himself to say her name). Jean turned around from her duties. "I don't know professor. One minute I was talking to him, trying to get him to rest. He wouldn't even acknowledge I was here. He just kept staring at her like a wounded animal. I turned around to get a sedative for him. When I turned back around, he was gone. I don't know where he went. I can't even sense his thoughts. I'm worried about him. We haven't just lost Rogue, I think we've lost Logan too." She began to sob. 

"I am worried about him too Jean, very much so." Said Xavier. "In his present state of mind there is no way of predicting what he will do."

"I'm afraid he might do something stupid and irrational. It's like his soul has been taken from him. When he looked at me his eyes looked 'empty'." Jean said sadly.

At that moment Scott came in the Medlab. He looked around but didn't say anything about Logan. At that moment, in his mind, he blamed Logan. If he had been here and not screwing around somewhere, this would not have happened. He knew, in the back of his mind, that this was not true. It might still have happened either way. Scott also blamed himself, he had promised that they would find her but he had not kept that promise. He had also lost someone dear to him, someone whom he had come to love, like a sister. 

"Jean, why don't you finish here and come with me. You need to rest too. You look like you are ready to drop. Please." Scott pleaded while holding out his arms. She looked into his 'eyes'. She knew they were sad and weary. Even behind his ruby quartz glasses. 

"He's right Jean, you need your rest. We all do for what is to come." Xavier said.

Scott finally spoke up. "Okay, where is the Logan?"

"We don't know Scott. I do 'sense' him, he is still somewhere on the grounds. He is full of anger and despair. We had better leave him alone for now. I will keep an 'eye' on him so to speak." Xavier said.

Jean turned around. "I'm finished. I was just thinking that in the time that Rogue was alive, the most she was ever touched or held was the when Logan held her body from the building to here." She had tears in her eyes again. "Scott, please take me out of here." She folded into Scott's arms, feeling them close in around her and feeling his love for her. She knew that he was thinking that this could be them someday. She was thinking the same thing. 

They closed the door of the surgical room, turned on the cooling unit and turned off the lights. Good-bye my friend Jean said in her mind as she let Scott lead her to their room. She was dreading tomorrow and what was to come.

When they passed the library, they never noticed Logan in the room, getting mind numbing drunk. Healing factor be damned. "Fuck them all." He thought as he drank his second bottle of the professor's good whiskey. He didn't want to feel anything at all. His life meant nothing to him any longer. He screwed up royally this time and now Marie is dead and he wished he were also. He threw the empty bottle against the wall. 

"Screw this." He thought. "I need to get away from here. I can't be in this place right now. Everywhere I look, I see her!" Logan stumbled out of the door carrying another bottle of the professor's finest.

He went to the woods surrounding the mansion. There he tried the first of many attempts to end his life. To be with his love forever, even if it was in death. But his damnable mutation would not let him. He growled in drunken frustration. He fell to his knees crying. He would not go back to the mansion or that life again. He was the lone wolverine again. There was nothing there for him any longer. Xavier and his ideas can go straight to hell. Damn, the whole world can go to hell. Logan thought bitterly. He finally passed out, also dreading tomorrow.

He fell into an alcohol-induced slumber. He dreamt that he was lying in a field of green and in his arms he held his Marie. She was whole and beautiful. Her hair was down and the white streaks were blowing in the wind. He held her naked body against his own without any fear about her mutation. They made love, soft and leisurely. He touched and explored every part of her without any worries or inhibitions. In his dream he heard her say the words he had longed to hear, "I love you Logan, with all my heart and soul. I will never leave you." "I love you too Marie, forever." Logan said over and over again while making love to her. In the real world, Logan moaned in his sleep and a single tear fell onto the ground.

When the morning came, it found the mansion in a somber mood. Jubilee and Kitty were the only students that were in attendance. The professor did not want many of the students to attend just in case this was not an isolated incident. He did not want more deaths on his hands. The closed casket bearing Rogue's body was in the library. The mess of the night before was already cleaned up. There were red roses everywhere. It was her favorite flower. It was as beautiful and delicate, but also strong, as she was. 

They all paid their respects in their own way. Scott and Storm had tried to find Logan, but they were unable to. It was if he had vanished off the face of the earth. The professor had told them they he still sensed him, but that he was in great emotional turmoil. "He does not want to be found at this time. We should respect his wishes." Storm had tried to protest but Xavier told her, "Believe me when I tell you that it is better this way."

They proceeded to the cemetery. As they went, they again failed to see the two figures in a car across the street taking pictures. When they got to the crypt, they carried Rogue to the door. They did not see a solitary figure standing by the trees. The priest said some things and then it was their turn. Each took their turn saying things about Rogue. Scott and Jean said, while holding each other, that they came to love Rogue as a sister and that she will truly be missed. 

Storm came forward and placed a silk scarf on the casket. "I will miss you dearly dear friend. You will never have to worry about being afraid of being touch again. You are with the wind and sun now. Fly free."

When it came to Xavier's turn, he came forward. "When I first met Rogue, she was shy and unsure about herself. She blossomed into a strong young woman. I came to love her as you all did, but as a daughter. I will miss you greatly my dear."

Xavier faced the gathering. "We all know that one of our members is missing today. He is dealing with this his own way and I respect that. I know that he had come to love Rogue deeply. Logan, more than any of us, has lost the most. He had just found love for probably the first time in his life and now it is lost to him." "You will live in our hearts. Rest in peace, Marie." With that said they all walked away. 

Logan was there, he was watching from the safety of the trees. He was unshaven (even for him), he looked and felt like hell. But he was dressed in clean clothes. The blackened dog tags were back around his neck. He had gone back to the mansion when everyone had gone. He had stood in the library looking at all the flowers. He could still smell everyone's sorrow. 

He had followed them to the cemetery and watched from the trees as they carried Marie to her final resting-place. He did not go down, he could not face anyone. 

He still couldn't put his finger on it but something was bothering him. When he had woke up from his dream, (god he had wished he could have remained there forever), he felt something was wrong. There was a nagging at the back of his mind, but he figured it was all that had happened and also wishful thinking. Marie was dead and that was all there was.

As the service proceeded, he looked on with no feeling whatsoever. He was beyond feeling. He never wanted to feel again. The only thing he would _ever_ feel again would be revenge. He was going to track down those son of a bitches and make them pay. And pay dearly. Then he would find a way to join his Marie.

Everyone had gone by this time. Marie was in the cold, damp building below. He left the safety of the trees. He went down to the crypt and as he approached the door, Logan unsheathed one of his claws. Never feeling the pain or seeing the blood that dripped between his fingers. He broke the lock and chain. He went into the building, he didn't need any light to see where he was going. He knew exactly. 

Logan approached where she lay. He placed his hand upon the cold surface and poured his heart out to her. "Marie, my love. I am so sorry that I left you that day. I was afraid of the new feelings I was having, especially about you, so I did what I do best, I ran. I never told you that I loved you. And how you had became the best thing in my life. You made me feel again, something I had not done in fifteen years. You made all the nightmares go away. You replaced them with love. But I was a stupid fool. You were the love of my life and now you are lost to me forever. But I promise you this, I will make them pay for what they have done to you. And this promise I will keep."

"Good-bye my love. Rest in peace." Tears were silently streaming down his face as Logan placed a single white rose upon the casket and walked away…… 

He never noticed the mysterious stranger making a tape of his every move ----

TBC

**So what do you think? Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. Don't worry surprises in the next couple of chapters**


	7. New Life Living Hell

Missing7

Disclaimer: Once again I don't, but I wish I did. (Especially one certain Wolverine). I do however own the mutant Tremor.

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post, just ask. **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting on her site**

Author's note: My thanks to Khaki, Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandi K. for your continued support and friendship. It means a lot to me. Also thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Your continued encouragement is appreciated. 

Rated: R -- Language, abuse and attempted rape. 

****

CHAPTER 7 -- NEW LIFE / LIVING HELL

As Rogue sat in her prison, she was unaware what had transpired on the outside and how her life out there had ended. She had been kept virtually in the dark. She had been kept drugged, even after she had tried not to eat or drink. The only person she saw was Mystique, who brought her meals. After that she was alone. Alone with her thoughts, fear, and anger. She had tried to escape once and was quickly subdued by the collar. When she was awake, she still planned her escape.

She reflected on one particular incident a couple of nights ago. She was in a drug-induced nightmare and was awakened abruptly by Mystique. She didn't move or say anything. Mystique pressed that damned remote to the collar. (The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this is to cram that damned remote down her throat! thought Rogue) Rogue was shocked into wakefulness. She fell to the floor in agony. 

When the pain subsided, Rogue was on the verge of unconsciousness but she was aware enough to see Mystique come up to her with a grin on her face. She felt her grab the chain that held her precious dog tags and tear them from around her neck. Rogue tried to lift her hand to stop Mystique but she was too weak from this latest attack and the drugs. Tears of anger and frustration came to the surface but she pushed them back.

"I will be damned if I let that blue bitch see me cry and beg." Thought Rogue.

That's my girl. Show them what we are made of. But most of all survive, by whatever means. We'll get out of this yet. the Logan in her head said.

Like hell you will. She is mine! said the Magneto in there. He was pushed back again. He was fading but not fast enough.

Mystique just laughed and closed the door. Rogue made her way back to her cot. The morning was coming soon and she did not know what to expect. She would have to be prepared for anything. She knew that she must survive, to be strong, in case her friends came for her. She knew full well Logan wasn't even at the mansion, they didn't know where he was. And if they had been able to contact him, they didn't know where to look for her. She knew she was being shielded from any outside search.

Logan, please find me. I need you. I love you.

This was her final thought as her eyes closed and she gave into fatigue and exhaustion.

She was rudely awakened the next morning by a swift kick in the ribs. As she gasped, trying to breathe, she shook her head to get her bearings.

Mystique stood above Rogue with a smug look on her face. Along with her was Tremor.

Mystique threw a sweat suit to Rogue. "Well girl, guess what? Your retraining starts today. Put these on and be quick about it. I will be back in 5 minutes and you had better be changed or……" She pushed the button softly and Rogue withered in pain, but it was short. Mystique laughed and walked out the door, Tremor made no such move to leave.

"Get out of here you bastard!" Rogue said as strongly as she could, which was surprisingly strong, considering what she had been through in such a short time. "I will not do anything with you in here!" 

Tremor walked over to Rogue, picked her up by the throat and held her against the wall. 

"I don't think you have a choice sweetheart. It's either you do it by yourself or I will help you. Believe me, it will be more fun for me than for you." His breath smelled foul to Rogue as his mouth came closer to her face. "Too bad the Wolverine don't know where you are or if your even alive for that matter. I would love to see his face as I take what is his."

Rogue didn't know where this beast knew her precious Logan from, but she didn't care. She didn't even think about any consequences but acted on instinct. She brought her knee up with all her strength and connected with Tremor's crotch. He left out a groan and doubled over in pain releasing Rogue in the process.

Rogue struggled to her feet and started to run for the door. She was almost there when she felt the pain. This time it was unbelievably harsh. She could not breathe. She fell to the floor withering in agony. Where the hell did he get that? This is it, I'm going to die. she thought. But it was not to be.

"You bitch! I'm going to teach you to try that again. Now I'm going to show you who is boss!" He reached for Rogue and pulled her hair, bending her head back. He took part of his shirt and put in over her face. He kissed her brutally, not caring if she could breathe or not. She gagged at such an intrusion and bit down. He howled and tasted blood from where she had bit him. He slapped hard across the face that she saw stars. She flew into the wall, hitting it hard. She lay there glaring at him. "I told you not to touch me, that I would rather be dead!"

He put on the gloves that he carried with him and grabbed her by the arm. His hold was painful as his claws bit into her tender flesh, even through the gloves. He drew blood from her arms. He tore at her uniform, tearing what was left off her. Rogue fought him with all her strength. She would not give in without a fight. 

"Oh God, he's going to rape me!" she thought. "Help me! Please help me!" She screamed. This just made him laugh even more. He kept hitting her. 

Logan, Help Me!!!! She cried out in her mind. 

Tremor had torn the rest of her uniform off of her by force in between hitting her. She had nothing on but her bra and panties. She continued to fight him. "Get away from me! What will your master think? He didn't want the merchandise damaged!" She tried taunting him, to get his mind in another directions. But it enraged him even more. 

"No one is my master, you slut! I'll teach you who is master here."

"No, No!" She had started crying, not even realizing it. This wasn't the way sex should be, it should be tender and with someone you really loved. Not by force, not like this. Oh Logan! she thought.

He had pushed her to the cot and was pawing her roughly. She could feel his hands all over her, in areas that no man had touched her before. "I'm going to use you and then I will taunt this Wolverine of yours. That I had you, I will tell him all the pleasure I got from you. I will show him who's the better man!" He was about to complete his rape of her when he was pulled roughly from her and thrown against the far wall.

Rogue looked between swollen eyes to see that Sabretooth had pulled Tremor from her. He growled at Tremor, warning him not to come any further. Mystique came into the room. She was very angry. 

Rogue curled up in a ball, trying to cover herself and to protect herself as much as she could from any further abuse.

"I told you not to harm her, yet. You need to obey your orders. She is of no use to us damaged or dead. Not yet. Now get your ass out of here. You were promised her, but after we were through with her, not before."

Sabretooth took a look at Rogue with something akin to sympathy. He grabbed Tremor and hauled him out of the room. As he was leaving, Tremor said to Rogue, "I will have you my dear and you will beg me for death!"

Mystique threw the clothes at Rogue without as much as a glance. "Now get dressed, you have caused enough trouble already. We are ready for you."

Rogue picked up the clothes and covered herself. She could already see the cuts and bruises on her body from the attack. She also didn't need a mirror to see what her face looked like. She followed Mystique obediently out the door. She didn't want to feel the pain again. She had to conserve her strength. She was going to get out of here. This last attack proved she needed to get out and soon. She also had to find away to let her friends know where she was.

Mystique took her into another dark room with a chair in the middle. A screen was on the far wall.

"Sit down." Mystique said in a voice that commanded no disobedience.

Rogue had no choice but to comply, for now. She was going to show this blue bitch a thing or two. Just let the collar come off, she would suck her personality dry and enjoy every minute of it. When she had sat down, Mystique strapped her arms and legs down. She also strapped her head to a board on the back of the chair, so that she couldn't move at all. 

Rogue struggled against her bindings but they were tight.

"We have a little something for you to see my dear. Afterwards you will finally understand that you are ours now, completely."

Rogue looked at the screen. The lights went down. At first the slides and pictures were shown. They showed all that had happened, from the explosion to 'her' funeral. She tried to close her eyes but she was rewarded with a flash of pain from the collar. 

"We don't want you to miss a minute of this informative movie would we my dear?" Mystique said.

"I don't believe you. This has to be a lie. My friends would never believe I was dead!"

When the pictures were done, they ran the tape. As she watched the tape it all finally hit home. She saw Logan go into 'her' burial place. She heard him confess his love. She saw his heartbreak and tears. Her heart was breaking also. All the time they had wasted denying their true feelings and now they may never know a life together. Silent tears ran down her face. 

Oh my love, that's not me. Please Logan. she thought.

As she watched this, she realized that there would be no help from the outside. They all thought she was dead. Magneto had planned this all too well.

Please Logan, I'm not dead!!!, Please my love, help me! Hear Me! She screamed in her mind hoping that someone might hear her.

All she heard was the sound from the tape and Mystique soft laughter. As the tape played out she saw Logan place the rose on the coffin and walk off.

I'M ALIVE, GOD LOGAN, I'M ALIVE!!! She cried again wholeheartedly in her mind. She was alone, utterly alone. 

This was to be her new life. Her living hell……………

TBC

**How was that? Didn't I promise a surprise? More to come!! Do you want me to continue? Reviews welcome. Good or Bad.**


	8. The Discovery

Missing8

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't but I wish I did. Only want one (wolverine). I do however own the mutant Tremor.

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just be polite, ask. **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting it on her site.**

Author's note: Thanks again to Khaki (welcome back!), Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandi K. for your support, friendship and patience. You all mean a lot to me. Also thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. Please continue with the support!

Rated: R -- Language and hint of sex.

****

CHAPTER 8 -- THE DISCOVERY

In a dank motel room several miles from the mansion, around the same time that Rogue was viewing the end of her life, as she knew it. Logan was passed out on a dirty bed. Several empty bottles of whiskey were scattered around the room along with the remnants of empty food containers.

This is how he has been living since that fateful day. He woke up, drank his breakfast, fought in cage matches, not caring if he healed or not. He fucked around with any whore he could find. Drank more to the point of oblivion. All of these in attempt to either survive with the guilt and loneliness or to end his miserable life. He cursed his life and the mutation that made him different and unreachable. He didn't care any longer, his reason for living was gone. 

Logan was in the middle of a nightmare, not his usual one but a new and horrifying one that played over and over again in his alcohol numbed mind.

__

He was trying to get to the building to save Marie, but he just kept running and running, not being able to reach her. Then the building exploded and in the flames he saw her face, burning, flaking, turning black. He could smell the scent of burning flesh. He 'heard' her tell him accusingly that he had failed to protect her like he had promised. That he had let her down. That it was all his fault. But instead of it ending like it always did, with him holding her hideously burned body in his arms, her face changed in the flames and it let out a scream that echoed in his drunken mind.

****

I'm Alive! God Logan, I'm Alive!!!!

He jolted awake. His naked body was wet with sweat. He could still smell the odor of burning flesh and he could still hear her screaming out for him. 

His senses were fully aware now, as the alcohol began to wear off. His healing ability had finally kicked in. He could still hear her voice and the fear in it. For the first time in weeks he felt something more than despair, he felt fear but he also felt hope. Finally reality kicked him in the face - "Damn it, get a grip. You're loosing it." Logan said to himself.

He got up from the filthy bed, not caring if he had anything on or not. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Looking in the mirror he saw a face that looked back at him. He didn't recognize it. The face in the mirror was unkempt and unshaven. The eyes that looked back were dull and lifeless.

"Man, you know damn well that she's gone. It was nothing but a stupid fucking nightmare." Logan said back to the face in the mirror.

He went back to the bed. Finding another bottle of whiskey, he drank it to deaden the pain and to get a few more hours of oblivion. He fell into a fitful slumber. Never getting rid of the 'feeling' that gnawed at the back of his alcohol dulled mind. 

He woke up the next morning to his same routine. He had whiskey for breakfast. Throwing on some clothes, he went to the local bar and signed up for that night's fight. He won all the rounds but took a beating. He collected his money and found a willing whore on the street. He brought her back to his room where he fucked her roughly. Not caring about the arching and sweating body beneath him. As he grunted and groaned, he finally found his release as he called out the name that haunted his days and nights.

He paid the whore, not caring when she called him a bastard and an animal. All he said to her was "Yeah, that's what I am, a damn animal." He proceeded to get blissfully drunk. He passed out and had the same nightmare/dream he had before. It also ended, as before with Marie screaming his name and that she was alive.

He jolted awake. But this time he let the 'feeling' come to the surface. She was alive. He could 'feel' it somehow. But the logical part of him told him that this was just a dream. She was dead. He had seen her body and had held it. But deep down in his soul he 'knew' that something was wrong with the whole thing. That she was alive and needed him. They were connected somehow and he was finally listening to it. 'His' Marie was alive and calling out for him to find her. And by damn he was going to.

With that thought in his mind, a new resolution and a plan formed. He showered and cleaned up. He paid his bill. He hopped on 'his' bike. He knew he needed help and he knew exactly the people that could help him.

He headed for the mansion, knowing full well that this would be the hardest part. Trying to convince his friends that he had not gone off the deep end. That he wasn't crazy like they all thought he was. 

As he came through the gates, he heard children playing and saw many of the students outside. He felt a flare of anger. It was if nothing had happened, as if Marie had never existed. But he pushed it down as he remembered the old saying -- "Life must go on."

He pulled up in front of the mansion. He came to the front door and entered his code. He was surprised that he even remembered it. He was even more surprised that it still worked. Leave it to good old Chuck to keep the faith alive. He made his way to the professor's study. He saw a few kids that he knew. When they said hi, he barely acknowledged them with a nod of his head. The pity he saw in their eyes made him angry. Marie was alive. Deep down in his soul he knew this and he would show them. That's if he could convince the main people first. He vowed he would, one way or the other.

He stopped outside the study door. He could hear voices on the other side in a heated discussion. He didn't have to wait long, he heard the professor's voice in his head. Welcome back Logan, please come inside, we were just talking about you.

Logan entered the study. The professor sat behind his large mahogany desk. Also in the room were Scott and Jean. They both looked up from what they were discussing. He saw the pity in their eyes also. The same as he had saw in the kids. The only one that didn't look at him like that was the professor. He looked straight at Logan with knowing eyes. 

Scott was surprisingly the first to step up and offer his hand to Logan.

"Nice to see you back Logan." Scott said as he extended his hand

Logan ignored him and went straight to the desk. Logan glanced at Jean.

"Hi Red" he said softly, looking at her differently than he did before. She nodded to him.

The professor looked at Logan. "I don't need to be psychic to know that you are in great turmoil but that you have come to a decision. A decision that will have an impact on all of us." 

"Am I right?" he said with a slight smirk.

Logan looked at the professor then started pacing. He told them about what he had been doing since that fateful day. How he had seen them at the funeral and how he had spent his days and nights since then. He left nothing out. Nothing at all.

He then told them about his nightmare, going into great detail. When he was doing this he started to sweat. He was unsheathing and sheathing his claws. The blood dripped onto the carpet but he took no notice. When he came to the part with Marie's scream he stopped pacing abruptly. He looked straight at the professor, who all this time had been listening quietly but intently.

"I know you will think that I have finally lost my mind and I might really have, but I will tell you this, I heard her scream in my mind that she was alive. I feel this in the deepest reaches of my soul. Something is wrong here, I can't tell you exactly what or how. I just know what I think."

"There is one other thing. As much as this hurts me to say - I can't do this alone, I need your help."

"I believe Marie is still alive and waiting for us to find her. I can't prove anything, you are just going to have to trust me." Logan said. Finally sitting down in a chair and putting his head in his hands.

Scott had come up behind him. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's okay buddy. We also have some unanswered questions. That's what we were discussing when you came in. But I'll let Jean and the professor explain."

Logan looked up at the professor expectantly. 

The professor cleared his throat. "Logan, Jean had taken some samples from "Rogue's" body when you brought it to the lab."

Logan looked at Jean with contempt in his eyes. But the professor held up his hand.

"Please let me continue and hear us out. She took the samples by my instructions. So that someday we could find a way to help another person who came forward with the same affliction as Rogue's. So that Rogue's death would not have been in vain. As she ran the tests, she found some things that were of interest and out of the ordinary. We were just discussing them when you came in. Please proceed Jean."

Jean looked at Logan, who by this time had settled down and was listening. She proceeded to tell him of her findings. "As the professor had said, I took samples from the body when you brought it in. I thought it would be of use in the future." She looked hard at Logan, "I know what you are thinking Logan, I know it was ghoulish. But it was also professional. Don't think it wasn't hard on me, it was. She was my friend also." Tears threatened to come but she pushed them back. "After I had a chance to look at the samples, I did some tests. I rechecked my findings and brought them to the professor."

"We were just checking them over and deciding what we should do next." Xavier said.

"Stop the run around. Why don't you just tell me? And by the way, if there was something wrong, why didn't you contact me? I'm sure you could have found me with that Cerebro thing." Logan asked almost angrily.

"We didn't contact you because we wanted to be sure." Xavier interrupted. 

"And we didn't want to get your hopes up, if what we found out turned out to be wrong." Jean said.

"What are you trying to say?" Logan said with an edge to his voice. "What is this decision that you were making and what does this have to do with Marie? I want to know now."

Xavier took a deep breath. "What we found out from the tissue samples is that there was no trace of a mutation in the body. We had originally thought that the mutation dies with the person, but after doing some research, we found out it stays in the body as is still active for a time."

"What we plan to do is open the crypt and exhume the body. Jean will run blood tests along with DNA tests. This should prove if it is indeed Rogue's body or an unfortunate imposter."

Xavier looked at Logan "Do you agree with us?" Xavier asked.

Logan looked up angrily "I don't need any fucking tests to know that it's not her body. I know she is alive and waiting for me. This is just a waste of precious time, but if it makes you guys feel better and pushes you to help me find her, then do it. BUT I will say this. If this messes with the time I have to find her and if I should loose her again. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL ALL OF YOU! Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll contact the right authorities and get the permits we should need. We should be able to proceed first thing in the morning." Xavier said to the grim but hopeful faces looking at him.

"Jean and Scott, show Logan to his room. Get him a change of clothes. You should all get some rest." Before Jean could say something to him about also getting rest he interceded --"I have some calls to make. Then and only then will I rest." 

Logan let them lead him to his room. It was just as he had left it. It's not like he had it done up or anything. He never did stay long enough to make it his own. All he knew was that he didn't want to sit around waiting and resting. God only knew what Marie was going through or what torture she was enduring. Why did he have to be cautious, the old Wolverine would have gone busting down doors and taking care of anyone in his way. But the new logical side of him said that they had to be sure. 

For all his healing power, he was exhausted. He didn't want to sleep but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Soon after, the nightmare began again. He was running for the building screaming her name. He saw the explosion, then he was holding her burned body, crying her name. Then he heard again her scream Logan, I'm alive, Oh God, I'm alive!

He woke up screaming her name, forgetting for a moment where he was. He had unsheathed his claws during the nightmare and had shredded his bedding. He settled down, not wanting to wake anyone and have a replay of the first time someone had woken him from a nightmare. He remembered that first time, he had almost killed Marie but she had saved her own life by 'borrowing' some of his. Logan went to the window and looked out over the grounds, watching the sunrise.

Hold on sweetheart. I know you're out there. Once I prove it to the others, we will find you. I promise you that. I love you Marie. Logan thought to himself and said to the wind.

An hour later he was downstairs in the lab with the others. They all were lost in their own thoughts. Each getting ready for the grim task ahead.

"Let's do this." Xavier said.

They left as a group. When they arrived, the caretaker was already there. He unlocked the crypt then left the group alone. Walking away the caretaker just shook his head. Logan and Scott were able to lift the coffin from its resting-place and carried it to the black van that was waiting outside. Each were in lost in his own thoughts.

When they arrived back at the mansion they entered by the back way. They carried the coffin to the surgical room. Jean got into her scrubs and prepared herself for the task before her. Logan and Scott left the room at Jean's request. She wanted to do this alone. But she knew that they were watching behind the window.

The body was in good condition considering the condition it was in originally in. Jean professionally took the samples of tissue and blood that she needed. Since the professor had not allowed any autopsy or embalming to be done it was not as hard as she thought it would be. She then sealed the coffin again. She signaled Logan and Scott. 

They took the body back to the crypt. After sealing it again, Logan walked away without looking back. He knew this was not his love. She was out there somewhere waiting for him.

Jean started the tests, but the DNA test would take about 6 weeks to complete. They had a template from Rogue when she had first arrived at the school.

Jean came to the group. "It's as I suspected. The preliminary tests show that the blood from the body is type A and Rogue's is type O and there is no sign of any mutation in the body." Jean stopped and waited for this information to sink in.

"We have been cruelly tricked." The professor stated sadly. Remembering that it was his old 'friend' that has done this cruel thing.

"It would seem so, but remember this, these are just the preliminary tests. We should wait for the DNA tests to be finished before running off." The professional and cautious Jean said. At the same time the Jean that was Rogue's friend and fellow X-man just wanted to go off and start looking. 

"We can't wait! The final tests are going to take too long. She's out there damn it! We don't know what they are doing to her! I have to find her. I can't let her down this time!" Logan yelled. "Not this time." He said again, softer this time.

"Please Logan, calm down. We have to be sure. I know it's the hardest part, the waiting. But we have to check things out first. Believe me when I say I want to find her also." Xavier said.

"Scott, I want you and Logan to go back to that building. Sift through it completely. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary. See if there is anything that can point us in a direction. I will go to Cerebro and see what I can find out from there. Jean, continue with the tests and get the results back to us as soon as possible. I know I don't have to tell any of you that time is of the essence." 

Xavier looked at Logan intently. "I promise you this Logan. If it turns out that she is still alive. We will never stop trying. WE WILL find her. If it's the last thing that we do."

"That's right buddy. WE ALL let her down the first time. It will not happen again." Scott said. "I also have a score to settle with a certain hairy beast. Bobby will also be avenged."

Logan looked around at the faces of his friends. Not knowing what else to say, he turned around to leave. 

He went outside to the edge of the woods around the mansion. He pushed out a thought with his mind as hard as he could, knowing that neither of them were telepathic but hoping she would be still be able to hear him

Hand on darlin', I'm coming for you. We are all coming for you. Just hang on. I love you very much.

Marie was out there somewhere, alive and waiting for him to find her. He would not rest until he held her again in his arms and confessed his love for her. He would not let her down this time.

TBC

****So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? More to come if you want me to continue. Writer's block is gone, my muse is back.****


	9. Rogue's

Missing9

Disclaimer: Again, I don't but I wish I did. Only would want one (Wolverine). I do however own Tremor.

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just be polite and ask **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting it on her site**

Author's notes: Thanks to Khaki, Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandi K. for all your support, friendship and patience. You mean a lot to me. Also thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story. Sorry for the long delay in getting out this chapter. Please continue your support!

Rated: R -- language and torture

****

CHAPTER 9 -- ROGUE'S 'NEW' LIFE

Rogue sat in her 'new' room, which she thought as she looked around didn't look much different from the other one that she had resided in before, except that there was more light. There was also a small skylight that she could track the days and nights. It was too high for her to reach. For her to use it as a means of escape. It was hell for her to look up at that hole up there and know that the world continued on without her. 

After the night that she had watched the tape of her 'funeral' she was more than determined to escape. She needed to reclaim her life. She needed to get to Logan, her precious Logan. To tell him she loved him. To feel his arms around her, protecting her, loving her. She vowed she would do anything to get out of here. Anything….

The funny thing is, they left her alone for a few days after that night. The only thing that changed her routine during this time was that she received two meals a day (if that's what you called it). They were slipped under her door. The first time the food was delivered she picked up the tray and threw it against the wall yelling at the top of her voice that she wouldn't eat the shit and that they could all go to hell. 

All she got for her outburst was a blast from the damned collar. Not a large jolt, just enough to let her know that someone was watching her every move.

She never saw or talked to anyone during this time. Even that animal Tremor was no where to be seen. This lasted for at least three days. Or was it four? She could hardly keep track anymore. The days and nights all ran together. The only thing that kept her from giving up or going insane was her thoughts of Logan. She also thought of what Tremor had said and what his relationship was to her Logan. She ran it over and over in her mind what he had said about Logan. How did he know Logan and why did he hate him so. All this went unanswered but it kept her mind occupied.

She tried to get sleep or even rest a little but they never turned that damn light off. It always shined day and night. It might have been her imagination but it seemed that it was even brighter when she wanted to sleep. Also everytime she tried to get some rest, the light became brighter and she received a jolt from the collar. She knew what they were trying to do. She had learned a little about it from Scott in her X-man training. They were trying to wear her down, to break her resolve, her spirit. 

She was exhausted but she still did not give up. Her friends and her love may think her dead but she would find a way out of this hell.

After the third (fourth) day of the light, shocks and isolation, she 'felt' a presence with her in the room. She was exhausted, sore and hungry (she had eaten very little of what they had fed her).

As she looked around her room she looked over into the corner and there "he" was. 'Logan' was there in the corner. He was as she had first seen him, tight fitting jeans, the leather jacket and looking animalistic. He was holding a single white rose, like the one she had seen in the video. He looked at her with unwavering love. She wanted to go to him, but she was so weak and very tired. 

"Logan, I knew you would come for me. But I don't know how much longer I can hang on. I don't like it here. Please take me home." Rogue pleaded with "Logan"

"Logan" looked at her. Hold on sweetheart. I am so proud of you and your strength. I've proved it to the others that you are alive. We know you're out here, just waiting for us. We are all coming for you. I'M COMING FOR YOU. Remember, I love you very much.

Rogue looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. Please hurry." Before she could finish, 'he' vanished.

She sank back on her cot. Please hurry. I'll try to hold on but I don't know for how long. She thought to herself.

Just as she thought she would have to go through another endless night (or was it day) she heard the door open and in stepped Magneto along with Mystique and Sabretooth (who gave her a look of pity. He also looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there).

She would now find out that this is where her real hell began.

"Come my dear, we must really start your training. We have left you have the last few days to come to terms with your new life with the Brotherhood. That gesture has put us behind schedule. So we must accelerate your training." Magneto said in his monotone voice that commanded no disobedience.

Mystique stepped up to Rogue to push her to her feet. Rogue resisted. She mustered all the strength she had and punched Mystique in the face, pushing her to the ground. Sabretooth also reached for Rogue but was stopped by Magneto. 

Magneto shook his head, "Please my dear, none of that. Don't make me persuade you with the collar. I know it can be most 'unpleasant'." Magneto said as he moved the remote into Rogue's eyesight.

Rogue shivered with the thought of another jolt from the collar. She knew in her weakened state that her body could not withstand a long dose of it but she pushed her luck anyway.

NO! yelled the Logan in her head at the idea that formed in her mind. 

But Rogue didn't listen. She lunged at the remote that was held in Magneto's hand. She almost made it. Just as she reached it, the most indescribable pain stopped her. She fell to the ground, convulsing and gasping for air. It didn't stop this time. It just kept coming. She felt as if he was finally going to electrocute her, that she had finally pushed him too far. Finally the pain stopped. But her body continued to twitch as the electricity continued to travel through her body.

She lay on the floor panting and looking at Magneto with contempt in her eyes. 

"You may break my body but you will never break my spirit. I will never bend to you. When my friends find me, I will take great pleasure in draining the life from both of you!". Rogue managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"We will see my dear. We will see." Magneto said as he turned to leave. "Bring her. That is if you can manage it." He threw over his shoulder at Mystique. "I wouldn't want to have to call Tremor, not just yet anyway."

Mystique picked herself up. Wiping the blood from her split lip, where Rogue's fist had come in contact with it. 

"Come girl. Don't make this any harder on you than it is." She grabbed Rogue's arm roughly. "In the end it will all turn out the same."

Rogue was too weak at this point to put up much of a struggle. She had a feeling that she would need all the willpower she could muster in the time to come. Sabretooth took Rogue from Mystique and draped her over his shoulder, giving a look at Mystique that conveyed not to argue with him.

Rogue didn't know what to make of the kind gestures that he made towards her but she didn't have time to dwell on it. 

They took her to another small room. This one had just a chair in the middle. The chair looked like the old-fashioned electrocution chair except this one was outfitted with what looked like sophisticated VR (virtual reality) equipment. Sabretooth set her down in the chair. They strapped her into the chair and placed a visor over her head. They then placed an IV in her hand in which they slowly injected a liquid that seemed to burn under her skin but at the same time made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

Her thoughts started to cloud. That's when they turned on the visual horror show. 

She saw visions of mutilation, slaughter, and rape. In each of the visions it was Rogue being mutilated and slaughtered. It was her that was getting raped again and again. Always more humiliating and more painful than the last. What caused her the most horror and revulsion is that in the visions it was Logan raping her, slashing at her with his claws, mutilating her! And her friends were all looking on, Xavier, Storm, Jean and Scott. They were all laughing and doing nothing to help her! 

Rogue screamed out in horror and revulsion. She strained against her bindings, tearing her wrists in the process. Blood flowed freely from the wounds. Rogue screamed out Logan's name again and again. Begging and pleading with him to stop the pain, to help her.

"NO! Please stop! This is not real! None of this is real! They are my friends! Logan loves me, he would never hurt me! He promised to protect me!! Oh God, please stop, it hurts so bad!" Screamed Rogue as she felt her mind being torn asunder. 

"She's fighting the drug and the technique. Her will is very strong. " Mystique stated to Magneto. 

"Increase the dosage of the drug. Double it, we must bend her or break her. Also increase the intensity of the hallucinations." Magneto said.

"If we increase it anymore, her brain may be permanently damaged or we will kill her." Mystique said.

"I don't care, do it! SHE WILL BREAK!" Magneto yelled.

Mystique increased the dosage of the drug. It went into Rogue's vein and burned all the way up her arm. She screamed at the pain and the sensations it caused. Her heart raced and her pulse went up. She began to sweat and tremble. Mystique also increased the intensity and violence of the hallucinations.

Then superimposed in the background of the visions that she was experiencing, were the laughing faces of her friends and her love. In the background she heard the voices telling her that her friends didn't care about her. They thought that she was pathetic, just a kid. They never would look for her. She was dead to all of them. All she was good for was to be used and thrown away.

Her new family was all that mattered now. They would care for her. They would love her. And with their help she could have revenge on the others. The ones that were now hurting her, laughing at her pain.

All this she saw in a drug induced hallucination. Rogue screamed for it to stop, that these were her friends. That Logan would never hurt her, not like the horrors that she was experiencing. 

But with the drugs and the mental torture that went on for hours, her resolve started to falter. The 'Logan' in her mind screamed for her not to give in, to take strength from him. He screamed one last time, "Marie!" and then was silent.

Her screams turned into sobs, which in turn stopped completely. She stopped struggling and stared straight ahead. She never felt the cuts on her wrists or the blood that dripped on the floor. Her mind had shut down, blocking out the horrors that she had witnessed and the hurtful words.

Magneto came out of the shadows. He reached for Rogue and disconnected the wires, tubes and the visor. All the while Rogue's tear stained face stared straight ahead, never once flinching.

"Come my dear." Magneto said as he reached a gloved hand towards her injured wrists. "Let's get you out of here and cleaned up." "This must have been a most unpleasant experience, but it is all over now. You are among friends that care for you."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." Rogue said in a monotone voice as she took Magneto's hand.

"After you have rested and eaten, we can begin our plan of revenge against the X-men. Together we will destroy them all." Magneto said as he led Rogue out of the torture room.

"Yes, the destruction of the X-men. Starting with the Wolverine. He's mine!" The "new" Rogue said with venom, looking at Magneto as a sneer came to her hardened face.

"He will be my dear, I promise you. Phase one is already in motion. Soon we will bag your Wolverine and bring him here. Then the rest of them will follow."

"Good, I want him to suffer the most and for it to be by my hand. Mine alone." Rogue said as she turned into her new room. She rested against the door, she felt dizzy. 

"Rest my dear, I will be back shortly to escort you to the next lesson. I promise it will be nothing like that last lesson." Magneto turned and shut the door, leaving Rogue alone. 

Rogue looked around the room, stopping when she saw a mirror. She looked into the mirror - "Yes, my dear Logan, you will pay for not loving me, for abandoning me. You will all pay. I have a 'new' family now." 

She didn't notice a shadow leaving and slipping out of the complex, but Magneto saw it from a window and smiled. "Yes, it is all going as planned." He thought to himself. "Soon Charles, you will all be doomed."

TBC

****

**WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT?????**


	10. Bagging a Wolverine

Missing10

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of them but I wish I did. Only wish for one. I do however own the mutant Tremor.

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just be polite and ask. **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting it on her site**

Author's notes: Thanks to Khaki, Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandi K. for all your support, friendship and patience. It means a lot to me. Sorry everyone for taking so long to continue this story. Had to take a reality break. BUT I'M BACK! Please everyone, continue your support.

Rated: R -- language, etc.

****

CHAPTER 10 -- BAGGING A WOLVERINE

A few days later ---

Logan gave out a frustrated growl. Things have not been going well. 

A week ago they exhumed the body that they had thought was Rogue's. They discovered, to their relief, that it was not her. Just like he had told them, but they had to do things 'their' way. They then took the time to rebury the poor unknown girl in another grave in the cemetery. 

Since then they have been actively searching for Marie. She was out there somewhere and he vowed he would find her NO matter what or he would die in the process. And when he found her, if she was harmed in anyway, he would kill those responsible. 

He would then take her home. He would confess his love for her. He would make passionate love to her and make her his in every way. He would never leave her or let her go ever again. He would stay with her forever, if she would have him. 

But nothing was to be found of her. All leads became dead ends, every trail grew colder and colder.

Scott and Jean were right now in the city tracking down a lead. Someone had seen a person that matched Rogue's description in a local bar. 

That's a laugh. My Marie in a bar! thought Logan, forgetting where they had met the first time. But they had to check out every lead. Storm was in Canada checking out another lead but Logan knew that they would be either dead ends or the trails would be cold.

Logan got up from the desk that he was sitting at, picked up the chair and threw it against the wall. "God damn it! Where are you?" Logan yelled to no one in particular.

Just then, the professor came out of the chamber that housed the mutant finding machine called Cerebro. He had been in there for many hours the last few days.

"That's not going to help Logan. But I understand your frustration." Xavier said.

"So did you find anything?" Logan impatiently asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Logan but, no I didn't find anything. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to sense her or even Magneto." Xavier said as he punched the arm of his chair.

"It's like they are blocking everything and I can't seem to get through." "I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted. I will try again later." Xavier said as he wheeled away, throwing over his shoulder, "Would you please check with the others and let me know if they have found anything out?"

Xavier stopped suddenly and turned his chair around and looked straight into Logan's eyes. "And Logan, we will find her. We will never stop looking. I promise you that. I failed both of you before but not again." Xavier turned without another word and left the room.

Logan looked angrily after the professor. Damn him and damn them all. he thought. He was going to go out in the field to look for Marie. They didn't want him in the field, fearing he would be too "aggressive" in his search. After long arguments and threats on both sides he "reluctantly" agreed to coordinate from the mansion, under one condition. If they found out anything, even the smallest thing, they would let him know immediately. 

But being who he was, "The Wolverine", he lacked the patience to follow through on his promise. Looking around the room, he found his leather jacket, throwing it on as he left the room. Not worrying to leave a note or anything. He went to look for Marie, his own way. The "old fashioned" way and pity anyone or anything that gets in his way.

He didn't have to worry about sneaking out, no one was around that he had to worry about. Cyke, Jean and Storm were out checking their own leads. The kids were either in class or studying. And the professor was resting.

Logan had to stop thinking about what he was going to do, he knew the professor was resting but he wasn't taking any chances. He put the wall up in his mind that he had been practicing since he had first left. He didn't need anyone finding out what he was planning to do. He knew that they would try and either talk him out of it or stop him by any means. He knew that he was being irrational, but he didn't care. He couldn't just sit on his ass any longer. He had to find her.

As he left the mansion and got on 'his' bike, Logan looked back with a nagging feeling that he would never see his "home" again. He shook off the feeling and put the bike in gear. As he left the driveway and approached the gates, he spied a large figure lurking in the shadows of the trees. Logan continued but as he past the trees, he stopped the bike and hopped off. He quietly and efficiently came up on the figure.

**snick**

He released his claws. Logan was taking no chances this time. He wasn't able to protect his family and home the last time but he would be damned if he would let it happen again. As he approached the figure he smelled a scent that was vaguely familiar to him. He sniffed again, also smelling a scent that was unforgettable. The unmistakable scent of Rogue, mixed with the scent of Sabretooth! He had thought, like the rest of them, that Sabretooth was dead after being blown off the Statue of Liberty by laser-boy. But they had been wrong about everything else, why not this too.

He came up behind Sabretooth, who for all his cunning and strength, didn't even sense Logan coming. Something was wrong with that, but Logan didn't care.

Logan grabbed Sabretooth around the neck. He didn't stand a chance. Logan pinned him against the tree, putting his claws up against his throat.

"What the hell do you want here?" Logan said menacingly. 

Before Sabretooth could answer, Logan pressed his advantage. "Where the hell is Rogue? If you or your friends have hurt her, I will personally kill all of you, one by one. Very painfully and very slowly." Logan said into the face of his hairy adversary.

Sabretooth looked like he was ready to rumble also but a vision of fear flashed momentarily across his face, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"You had better rethink your options, you metal-head asshole. I have a few answers for you, but I'm no good to you dead. Or to your precious Rogue." Sabretooth added quickly. He noticed that Logan faltered a little, just a little.

Logan felt his resolve falter a little when Marie's name was brought up, but he recovered quickly. "What the hell do you mean? Where the hell is she?" Logan yelled. "You're going to tell me and tell me fast you bastard or I'll gut you where you stand."

"If you do that, you condemn that girl of yours to a hell you can't begin to imagine." "Do you really want to do that?" Sabretooth looked directly into Logan's eyes.

Logan retracted his claws but never released Sabretooth completely. 

"Okay asshole, let's get going. You're coming with me to the mansion so that you can spill your so-called guilt riddled guts to the others. And by god, if you're wrong or messing with me, I will personally feed you to the fishes, piece by piece." "Do I make myself clear?" Logan left out a breath between clenched teeth.

"Sorry big fella, I didn't come all this way to spill my guts to a bunch of mutant rejects. What I have to say I say to you along and no one else, and not here. I have to show you where."

Logan thought for a moment, a little alarm bell going off in the back of his mind. But because of his fear for Rogue, he didn't listen to it. "You better not be fucking with me." Logan threatened.

"Move it. As much as I hate to do this, wait here. I have to go back and get a better vehicle. Both of us won't fit on my bike." "But you had better be here when I get back." Logan said menacing.

"Forget about that shit-for-wheels bike, I have a vehicle around the bend." Sabretooth shot back.

Why was I afraid he would say that? thought Logan to himself.

"Okay, but I'm warning you." He said aloud

Both of them walked the short distance to Sabretooth's waiting jeep. Logan realized that no one knew he had left or where he was going. But there wasn't time now. They traveled in silence for some time. All the while Logan kept thinking of Marie and seeing her again. He only prayed that he would be in time and that she was all right.

The jeep pulled off to the side, a little distance from a complex of buildings. 

"Why the fuck have we stopped?" Logan growled.

"I told you, we have to be careful. If we go in there half-cocked they may panic and kill her or worse." Sabretooth cautioned.

"What do you mean by that? And why are you doing this, what is in it for you?" Logan asked.

"I don't have time to go into detail, I'll tell you everything later." Sabretooth said. "Let's get going. Do you want to see her again or not?" he added.

They left the jeep and jogged the short distance to the complex. If Logan had been thinking clearly, he would have noticed how easy things seemed. They encountered no one soul. There was no resistance at all, but he only had one thing on his mind, Rogue.

As they cleared the fence and the woods surrounding the building, Sabretooth told Logan to take the point and that he would watch their backs. Logan never thought twice. All his training and instincts were forgotten.

As they entered the building, he "smelled" her right away. He could tell her scent anywhere. He saw her on the other side of the vast room.

His heart leaped and then stopped. Standing next to Rogue was a specter from his recent past. Someone he had not seen for 10 years, when he had 'killed' him over a woman. Now he was standing next to Marie! But she was his and no one else's. 

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around and he noticed that Sabretooth had disappeared. Figures, when the going gets tough, the tough runs like a coward Logan thought to himself.

Hey there Wolvie sugar." The "new" Rogue called to Logan. "Why don't you come on over and say hi?" "I want you to meet my new friend and lover." She said as she slithered seductively up against Tremor, who put an arm around Rogue's lower waist.

"Yea Wolverine. Come on over. Long time no see bud, but as you can see I've upped my standards in whores." Tremor taunted Logan. "Too bad you weren't up for the job of taming this filly. What a ride!"

Tremor and Rogue both knew that they had not had sex but the anger and hurt in Logan's eyes was more than worth the lie. Rogue was not in control. She knew that there was something dangerous about the man she stood with but also something exciting. All she knew in her messed up mind was that Logan had rejected her, had abandoned her and had hurt her in the worst possible way. All she knew was hurt and a thirst for revenge.

Logan's heart was breaking. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Here was his sweet, innocent Marie rubbing up against that son-of-a-bitch, like a common whore. What has happened to her? What have they done to her? he thought to himself. Out loud he yelled, "Rogue get the hell away from him. Run and get out of here!"

He started running towards her, releasing his claws as he did so. "My god Rogue. Run! Go on, get the hell out of here! Why are you still standing there? "

He stopped running, he was in the middle of the room, a short distance from them. "What is wrong with you Rogue? What have they done to you?" he asked.

When he got no reply, he tried again. "Please Marie, it's me. It's Logan. I've come for ya." He pleaded. And for the Wolverine to plead for anything was a miracle. But all he knew was that he had to get through to her.

He noticed that a flicker of something like fear showed briefly on her face but it was quickly replaced by the cold look of before. She moved even closer to Tremor.

What Logan didn't notice was that on the floor where he was standing was a large metal plate hooked up to wires.

He started to go forward but stopped suddenly. He had finally noticed that Rogue was holding what looked like an orange box, but it was too late. He felt the most excruciating pain. Logan fell to his knees. His metal filled body convulsed in pain. He tasted blood as he bit down on his tongue. He wondered if this is what death felt like. He looked over at Rogue and held out his hand, reaching for her. 

His last vision before the blackness claimed him was his Marie and the evil smile that was spreading across her face, the face that he loved. The last sound was her laughter.

His last thought was again for Rogue, forgive me Marie, I was too late

His head hit the floor with a loud thud as the blackness claim him………………..

TBC

****

**well, was it worth the waiting??? I hope so. It won't be so long for the next chapter. That is if you guys all want another one or should I leave it end here??????** 


	11. Bittersweet Reunion

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of them but I wish I did. I only wish for one. I do however own the mutant Tremor.

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just be polite and ask. **Thanks to Kari Jo for posting it on her site. **

Author's notes: Thanks to Khaki, Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandi K. for all your support, friendship and patience. Also thanks to my sister Carolyn for her support. It means a lot to me. Sorry for taking to long to continue this story. I will not take as long next time. I PROMISE! Everyone, please continue your support. I hope you all enjoy. 

Rated: R -- language, hint of rape and torture

****

CHAPTER 11 -- BITTERSWEET REUNION

The darkness that claimed him slowly lifted. At first his head felt fuzzy as if he had been in one too many cage matches and had too many drinks. His head felt heavy as he tried to move it. His vision was blurred at first but then became hazy. His healing factor seemed slow to catch up with his injuries.

As his vision slowly cleared he tried moving, which even by his standards, was a mistake. His body from head to foot was on fire, from the inside. Every fiber of his being screamed out in agony. He stopped moving and just laid there, waiting for the pain to become more tolerable and for the nausea to subside.

As things began to level out, Logan thought to himself Okay buddy, we are going to take this slow and easy Very slow he added. But he knew that he would not be able to make his mind understand because all he knew in his heart was the one mission it must complete no matter what the consequences were, and that was the rescue of Marie.

He lay there in the dark room. Or was it a cell? He couldn't be sure. It was cold and damp, he could smell the dampness. He knew the room was small. There was a small cot somewhere in the corner, he could see the outline because of the small light that was suspended from the ceiling. There was also a window about 8 feet from the floor, beyond his reach.

As he waited for his vision and mind to clear he thought of Professor Xavier and what he would say if he could see Logan now. Logan let out a low laugh. Chuck would lecture him of course, saying that it had been foolish of him not to let him and the others know where he was going and for going alone without backup. But in reality he would have understood.

As he was thinking of this he caught a whiff of a something in the air of the room. It was the scent of Marie and he could smell the odor of fear. She was in the room before and not too long ago. And she had been terrified.

Logan willed his body and mind to obey and to start healing itself but not to go off half-cocked. He needed to take it slow. He would be of no use to Marie or to himself if he didn't get out of there..

Slowly Logan moved his head from side to side. Ok he thought to himself that part works. He slowly moved his arms, which seemed heavy, but in working order. As he shifted his body to a position that would enable him to move his legs he noticed that his legs were chained to the wall with thick heavy chains. 

Yeah, this is really going to hold me Logan thought to himself in his cocky manner. Even now so sure of himself. He tried to release his claws but they would not come out. What the hell! his mind shouted. He finally noticed the collar around his neck but didn't pay any attention at the time.

He left out a growl and pushed himself up into a crouch. Ok he thought I'm just going to have to do this the hard way. Grabbing the chains he willed all the energy that he had and tugged at them, thrashing around like a wild, caged animal. Finally after several minutes, which to Logan seemed like hours, his battered body finally gave out. He fell to the floor panting. Sweat pouring from his face, blood everywhere from the wounds that were rubbed raw on his hands from the chain. Logan left out a frustrated, angry howl.

He tried to release his claws again but it was useless. At this moment he would have welcomed the all too familiar pain that came with that action. Logan thought back to the time that he met Marie, they were in his truck and she looked at him with such concern and compassion, she asked if it hurt when they came out and he had said 'every time'. Never figuring where that ride would lead them. What he would have done to go back to that time.

He was fingering the collar around his neck and thinking of what he could do next, when the door of his cell opened. The last person in the world he expected to see again walked through the door. 

"I should have known that you were involved. We should have finished you when we had the chance." Logan said with a hint of sarcasm. "What the hell have you done with Rogue you bastard. If you have done anything to hurt her I will tear you limb from limb and feed them back to you in little pieces!" Logan said in a low growl as he remembered how Rogue had acted when he was captured. Magneto entered the room followed by the blue mutant named Mystique.

"My boy, you really don't look so well. Was your 'reunion' with Rogue that 'shocking'?" Magneto asked sarcastically, ignoring the threats from Logan. "By the way you might have already noticed that she has had a change of heart. She has finally realized that she has been on the wrong side of this war. But after being here she has come to see my point of view." Magneto left out a little laugh.

Logan issued a low growl and started to rise, planning on shutting up the smug bastard once and for all. Magneto noticed the movement.

"Now, now my dear boy, let's not be so rash and do anything that you will regret." Magneto said. "But where are my manners. I'm sorry I don't believe you have been formally introduced," Magneto motioned to the door as Logan held his breath, "May I introduce you to my beautiful, but very deadly adopted daughter, Siren."

Just as he said that, Rogue walked through the door escorted by that bastard Tremor. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a full body covering but it was so sheer that it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her face and hair was the same as he remembered but her eyes are what scared him the most. Not one sparkle of the mischievous girl that he remembered showed there. What he saw there was hard, pure, evil.

"Hey sugar." Rogue/Siren drawled in a low voice that caused Logan to do something he could never remember doing before, he shuddered.

Rogue/Siren came from behind Magneto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then moved over to where Logan crouched. She rubbed herself seductively up against his body. Luckily her hands were covered or he would have been toast. She reached down and fingered the collar. She moved her hand over the smooth surface. Logan went to reach out to her, to pull her to his side and protect her but she brought her hand back and slapped Logan as hard as she could across the face, scratching his face deeply in the process. "You bastard!" she yelled. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

Logan's head snapped backwards from the force of the blow. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face. As he recovered and brought his head around, he looked hard at her, not believing his eyes. She still stood before him, eyes blazing. She slowly raised her hand to her face and looked at the blood that dripped from her nails. As Logan watched in disbelief, she licked her fingers like a jungle cat would do after wounding its prey, just before killing it.

Logan sprang from his crouch to reach out again for Rogue. He wanted to grab her and shake her back to reality. As he did, he felt such an extreme pain, he felt as if his body was on fire. He fell in mid-leap to the ground, a writhering heap. It didn't last as long as the first time. If it had, it would have it would have killed him. His skeleton acted as a conductor, which made the shocks even worse. As the pain subsided he was able to move his head. He saw Magneto holding a small box he assumed was a control unit to the collar he now wore.

"Now, now my boy. Let's not have any of that. Siren is off limits. We have rules here, as you will soon find out. You would be wise to follow them." Magneto said. "Until such time that I'm ready for you that is." He said cryptically.

Rogue/Siren just smiled as she turned to Magneto. "Father, may I play now? I promise not to do too much damage." Rogue/Siren asked Magneto.

"Yes my dear, but behave yourself. Not too much you understand. You need to leave him in a somewhat undamaged condition for what comes next." After saying this, Magneto handed the control unit to Rogue/Siren and left the room with the ever-silent Mystique.

Logan didn't know what to expect next as Rogue turned to him. He thought he would try to talk with her. Try to find out what happened to her to make her what she was now. He finally realized that they had to have done something terrible to Marie to make her like this. There was no kindness, even the love that he remembered seeing in her eyes when they parted ways that final time at the mansion, when she didn't want him to leave. But like a coward he left, not wanting to face his own feelings or fears. Now it seems he would never have that chance again.

He tried his first attempt. "Rogue it's me, Logan." Rogue/Siren just stood there staring at him and fingering the control, not acknowledging him at all. He tried again, this time shifting his body's position to see her better and at the same time to try and protect his already injured body. "Please answer me. Please Marie." He pleaded, using her given name and filling it with the love that he felt for her, hoping to reach her, to see if one small part of her still felt the same way. Trying to use it as a wedge, to try and get through what every mind control they were using on her.

"Please let me know you're still in there somewhere, that you remember who you are and who I am." He pleaded. Just then she walked slowly up to him and kicked him hard in the ribs. She continued kicking him. He felt the breath leave his body. He knew if it wasn't for the metal that was fused to his skeleton she would have cracked, if not broken his ribs. As it was, under the abuse that she was raining down on his body, she was doing some massive damage, which he hoped would heal. In a strange way he mentally thanked the bastards who grafted the metal to him. Because, if it weren't for them, he would have never met Marie and certainly would never survive the beating and torture he was enduring now. Also anything he would endure in the near future.

He gasped in between the pain and the blows, trying to reach her again. "Please Marie, stop this. This is not you! You're kind and always see the good in people. They did something to you, you have to fight it." "God damn it, you have to remember me!" "If you don't remember me, try to remember what that bastard tried to do to you in that machine at the statue. He was going to kill you!" She kicked him again, all the while with a satisfied but far away look on her face. He knew he couldn't fight back because he was much bigger than she was and even without his mutation he knew he could have hurt her. But he didn't want to do that, to hurt her. No matter what has happened to her or what that bastard did to her, she was still Marie and always would be, even if he died trying to prove it.

"Please hear me. I love you. You have to remember our link, feel me inside your head. I know I'm still in there with you and as long as I'm in there you will never be alone. Feel my love. Please!" he pleaded. He barely missed a kick to the face as he kept trying all the while she was battering his body time after time. "You have to remember Storm, Professor Xavier, and all the others who are our 'family'. Damn it, please listen to me!" He shouted angrily. Then he noticed it, just for a brief moment there was a flicker of something, some type of recognition that flashed across her face. A softening, but it was there just for a moment then it was gone, replaced with the cold hatred. He tried one last time. "Come on sweetheart, I saw that, you remembered. Please fight it, if not for me, then for your yourself." "I need you." He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes from the pain he was enduring and also the terrible sadness he was feeling.

Finally she stopped and looked at him with such hatred. "What the hell do you know about me? What the hell do you know about love? You are nothing but a drifter, an animal! You never stay in one place." She hit him hard across the back with one end of the heavy chains.

"You are like all the rest, you use people and when you get what you want from them or if you are afraid of them, you leave! You go onto the next one!" She yelled and kicked him again, harder this time. 

He tried to move, to protect his ribs and his battered body, but the kick connected with the side of his face instead. His head swam and the nausea threatened to overcome him. He would be damned he let them see him puke. Blood flowed freely again from his split cheek and lip.

She continued ranting. "You fuck everything in sight, no matter if they want to or not. You hurt them in ways that are unbelievable, then you abandon them. All the while your so-called family look on laughing!" she was crying now and shaking, reliving the drug induced nightmares of her torture. "I have no family, you son of a bitch. Only the one I have now. They love me for what I am and they will protect me from people like you. You will never hurt me again! You are an animal and must be dealt with like one!!" At this she pushed the unit and Logan felt his body again on fire. Every fiber of his being told him he was dying. When he felt the blackness coming for him again the pain finally stopped. He lay there on the floor panting. He no longer had the strength to defend himself from the beating or the accusations. 

Rogue/Siren took a deep breath, turned around without a word and left Logan alone with his pain. Not just the pain of his ravaged body, but the pain from deep within his soul. His heart felt torn from his body. He never in his life felt so alone, so utterly alone. 

As Rogue/Siren closed the door, she leaned against it and wept bitterly. There was no recognition in her eyes, only deep hatred and for a brief moment, sadness. After one last look at the closed door she turned and continued down the hall to her room. 

As he watched her leave the cell, it was then that Logan realized that he was too late again. This time he had lost her forever. This way hurt him far worse than when he believed that she was truly dead. She thought that he had done horrible things to her. She didn't believe him when he said he loved her and that he would never hurt her. He let his head fall to the floor. As the blackness claimed him, a single tear fell to the floor.

All the while the scene was unfolding in the cell it was being watched by a monitor in another room. On the other end was a very satisfied Magneto. Along with Magneto were Mystique and a very smug Tremor. He was eager to see Wolverine get his just rewards especially from someone that he cared very deeply for. And by god he is going to pay and Tremor was going to enjoy being the one to do it, especially when it came to that fine young filly.

Boy, he really knows how to pick them, but then he always did. Tremor thought, thinking back to the past. To a time when he and Wolverine were not exactly what you would call friends but they were not exactly enemies either. He shook his head. The past would never be forgotten. But the past was the past and this is now. 

He was really anticipating the moment when he was going to seduce the bitch. He was going to screw her slowly. Completely in front of Wolverine and there wouldn't be anything he could do, chained up like he was. He would do things to her that she never imagined. He would make her moan and beg for more and she didn't want more, too bad she would get more. The others were taking care of the skin problem, they would make it work one way or the other. If it could not be solved, there were always other ways. He couldn't wait, he had never had a virgin before. They verified the fact by a medical exam when she was first brought in. He had insisted on it. He would be her first, even before Wolverine. She would remember this first time and never, ever forget it. He would make sure of it. After he was done with her, she would be of no further use to any other man and no other one would want her. When he was done with her he would slit her throat and let the lifeblood flow out of her, right in front of him and there would be nothing that Wolverine would be able to do. He felt his body responding just by the thought of it. Damn this was going to be wonderful!

But he wouldn't be able to do the last part, at least not for now. The old man, Magneto, has this agenda for revenge. The first step was already done. The turning of this girl against everything and everyone she held dear. Apparently the next step included the breaking of Wolverine. First was to break his spirit, and watching the woman he loved being ravaged by another man would be the beginning. Then came the breaking of his body, which had also already begun then finally the mind. Then the old man wanted to go after a group called the X-men, especially a man called Charles Xavier. If it was the group that they fought when they had grabbed the girl, it should be no problem. Apparently it had to do with why the old man was in that prison. He really didn't care. The only reason he signed on was that it included the destruction of Wolverine.

He looked around the room and the one person that still was missing was the bloke they called Sabertooth. He hadn't seen him since they caught Wolverine. He probably turned tail and ran. Well it was too bad for him. After he was done with the girl, he would have shared with him what was left of her before he disposed of her.

The old man was saying something to the strange blue bitch. He listened, but paid more attention when he heard what he was being said about their prisoner. 

"We will let him alone for the night with his pain and thoughts, with no food or water. Also leave the light on without pause. In the morning we will begin phase 2." Turning to Tremor, "That will include your part in it Mr. Tremor. I assume you will be ready and able for it?" Magneto said to him with disdain. He had heard that Tremor was the best in his "field" and when he had also heard that Tremor had a past with Wolverine, which was even better. Even so, he was not totally in agreement with what was going to happen to the girl the next day or so, but if it led to the completion of his revenge, then so be it. He wanted nothing better than the total destruction of the Charles Xavier and his so called X-men. 

"I will be more than ready for it. I'm always willing to be of assistance in any way to a lady, any lady." Tremor said with a sneer, looking at Mystique.

Magneto didn't miss the exchange. He turned to Mystique, "By the way Mystique my dear, how has my "daughter's" medical requirements been? Has she been taking her medicines like a good girl? We don't want her remembering at this moment do we? She must complete phase 2, then she can remember everything, every detail. That way it will destroy them both completely. Then my large hairy friend, you may do with them as you please." Magneto said to Tremor as he turned and walked out of the room followed very closely by Mystique.

Tremor turned to the monitor and he licked his lips in anticipation of phase 2. A slow smile crept on his face as he shut off the monitor and went to start tending to his young filly.

TBC

**Was this worth the wait? Please let me know! Was it too much??** 


	12. Remeberance

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of them but I really wish I did. I only really want one and maybe Santa will put him in my stocking! I do however own the mutant named Tremor.

Distribution: Anywhere someone would like to post it, just be polite and ask. 

Author's notes: Thanks to Khaki, Jessyca, Faedyn, Kyrie and Mandi K. for all your support, friendship and especially for their patience. Also a special thanks to my sister Carolyn for sticking by me. It really means a lot to me. I also want to apologize to my readers that it has taken so long for the continuation of this story and for its completion in the near future. I hope you all will enjoy and hope it was worth waiting for.

Rated: R – language, torture, etc.

****

CHAPTER 12 – REMEBERANCE

After Rogue/Siren left the room, she leaned up against the door jam. She felt exhausted, she reflected back on what she had just done and strangely she felt a pang of sorrow and regret. She shuddered and wept bitterly. She became agitated with herself and pushed herself off the wall and shook herself. "Get a hold of yourself, you're not some sniveling child", she thought to herself. She headed for her room down the hall. She felt that she needed rest and she also knew it was time for her medication. 

The medication that Magneto had her take to control the headaches and the nightmares. The nightly dreams or were they memories? She couldn't be sure anymore. Every time she tried to capture the fragments or try to remember her dreams she would get excruciating headaches. When she would ask Magneto about it, he would push her off and change the subject, saying that it had to do with her terrible trauma from the past. When she would think of it, she would get horrible flashes but he always said that everything would become clear to her in time.

When she was venting all her rage just now against their "guest" she got flashes of this man holding her tenderly and with what seemed as love. There was another flash of him leaving her, she suddenly felt around her neck as if something wasn't right, like something was missing but the feeling disappeared so fast as if she was imagining it. In the room, when he had begged her to remember and called her Marie, she became angrier and very confused. She took this all out on the prisoner, this man they called Wolverine. As she thought of his name she had another flash of herself in a vehicle, which looked like a truck, they were side by side and she had just told him her name and he gave her his "Logan" . Along with this "flash" came a voice in her head I'm here. Help me sweetheart, help yourself.. "O great, now I'm hearing voices." She thought to herself. She felt her heart beating rapidly and she found herself gasping for air, unable to breathe. 

"What the hell! What is going on? What is real?" she said to no one in particular, holding her head as the pain came. When she finally reached her room she was near collapse. Her hands shook as she reached for the knob but before she could open it, the door was ripped from her hands and she was roughly yanked into the room. A furry hand that was covered by a glove was clamped over her mouth. She forgot her confusion and became very angry. She fought her captor with all the strength she had left. Finally a voice was able to penetrate her anger

"Don't turn around, just listen ----- Don't listen to them and don't take that shit they are giving you. If you do as I say, all your questions will be answered. Here is a key." She heard a small item being dropped onto her dresser, "Take it, get Wolverine and get the hell out of here before you and everyone else is destroyed."

As she stopped struggling and seemed to relax the hand was slowly removed, but wavered close by just in case she screamed.

"Why the hell should I believe you? That animal down there means nothing to me, at least not anymore." She hissed through her clenched teeth, as she remember the nightmares of her humiliation and torture at that man's hands or are they real? she questioned herself.

"Just do what I said. This has all gone too far and it can't continue, I won't let it!" The intruder growled. "That metal headed man is obsessed and won't be satisfied until he destroys himself, Charles Xavier and everyone around them. That asshole Tremor is even worse. All he sees is revenge!"

With that, she was suddenly shoved against the wall and there was a crash of glass coming from the window. When she turned around, the window was smashed, she looked out but saw nothing. Rogue/Siren had an idea who her visitor had been. They hadn't seen the furry mutant called Sabretooth since the day that they trapped Wolverine. They all figured that Sabretooth had turned tail and ran underground as fast has he could. She never questioned it, she just figured that they were right.

She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts or what he had just told her because she heard footfalls in the hall getting closer to her room. She didn't know why but she went to the window and rubbed her hand against the shattered glass cutting her hand until it bled like hell. She was acting purely on instinct. It seemed that she was watching from a distance as drops of blood fell from her hand to the rug, one slow drop at a time. 

She finished just in time before the door was forced open and in rushed Tremor followed by Magneto. 

"What the hell happened here?" Tremor shouted as he ran to the window and looked out. He turned around and looked at Rogue/Siren, her hand, the blood and finally the blood on the smashed glass. 

He went over to Rogue/Siren and roughly grabbed her by her arms. Lucky for him she hadn't had time to change or he would have been lying on the floor in bad shape. "I said, what the hell happened?" "Who was here?" he shouted in her face. "God damn it, tell me the truth bitch! Who was here?" He was shaking her so bad that her head was snapping back almost to her back. He was so livid he was forgetting the real reason he was coming to visit her ~ to begin his seduction.

Rogue/Siren struggled in his grasp. "Leave me alone! Get your damn grubby hands off me!" She shouted.

Magneto spoke up for the first time since coming in the room ~ "Release her at once! Can't you see that the girl has injured herself?" He commanded as he took her from Tremor's hands. "Here, take this and wrap your hand." He said as he handed her a towel. "Sit here and tell us what happened. Was there someone with you? We thought we heard voices before we reached your door."

Rogue/Siren took the offered towel and sat on the edge of the bed looking from Tremor back to Magneto. She didn't know why for sure but she felt she had to protect her "visitor" somehow. I don't know what is going on but something it wrong here, I can feel it she thought to herself, to the others looking at her she said - "I was so pumped up and angry from my "playtime" with our guest that I came in here and got carried away. I was too close to the window and I put my hand through it. That's all." The lie came very easy to her.

As she put her hand to her head she has another vision flash before her eyes of her and their prisoner, he had his arm around her telling her that _he _would always protect her. The vision lasted only a few seconds but with it came the confusion and followed shortly was the excruciating pain in her head. She felt herself letting go and falling. 

The movement did not go unnoticed by either Magneto or Tremor. Both looked at each other and Tremor was the first to reach her before she hit the floor. He placed her on the bed, not missing the opportunity of pawing a breast under her clothes. He glanced at her stomach as the shirt that she was wearing crept up exposing her creamy stomach. As he licked his lips, he wondered if this was going to delay his plans.

Magneto bent over her still form feeling for a pulse. He found one that was rapid and strong. "Go get Mystique and bring the girl's medicine. I think her visit with our guest was too much for her and we don't want her to catch on and remember, not now anyhow. It would ruin everything." Instructing Tremor to hurry before she regained consciousness.

"The drug that you give her, it won't affect what I have planned for her and Wolverine later, will it? Tremor demanded. It would be better for her to remember everything now then for the drug to interfere with his plans later. Either way he would have his revenge. He thinks he can use my woman then try and kill me. After what he did to me, my woman, my mate killed herself, now he will take his revenge on Wolverine by taking his woman, using her then killing her in front of him A low growl formed in Tremor's throat as he thought back to that day.

"Not at all. It will just keep her real memories suppressed and ours seem real." Magneto advised. "We will just have to increase the dosage until we are ready, it seems that the brainwashing is wearing off too soon. I must have mistaken her strength of will and how much she cares for the other mutant down the hall."

"I'll be right back with the stuff, just remember SHE'S mine." Tremor said as he turned and went out of the room.

Magneto looked down at the small still figure on the bed. "My dear, if you only knew what is in store for you. You would be running for your life."

He reached down and smoothed a single white curl from her face. "We should have finished our business that night in the statue, my dear, but Charles had to interfere with my plans. He had to save humanity but thanks to you we will see the beginning of the end of Charles Xavier and his precious X-Men."

Rogue/Siren started to stir, she attempted to rise but found herself held down by a firm arm. She started to struggle but the arm held strong. "Stay still, this will only hurt for a second then the headache and pains will all be gone." Soothed Magneto

"I'm fine! I don't need it!" Shouted Rogue/Siren. She struggled for all it was worth. She had never struggled before with the shots because they helped her, but now she WANTED to remember, she HAD to remember. Something or _someone _in her mind was telling her to fight the medicine. But she was too exhausted to put up much of a fight. She felt a sharp sting and then a warm sensation. Her body started to respond to the drug, she felt herself falling into oblivion. 

"NO!" she weakly interjected but that's all it was, a feeble attempt. She knew from the past it was useless to fight the drug but she felt this time if she didn't she would never wake up again. It was different this time, before she welcomed the nothingness of the drug but not this time!

As the dark nothingness overcame her she saw the face of the man down the hall but this time he was not bruised and bloodied, he was handsome. He was looking at her with kindness and compassion. The last words that she heard was in her mind You runnin' again kid?


	13. The Decision

MISSING – CHAPTER 13

By : Wolvierogue/samjacklover

Authors note: As usual I don't own any of them except for Tremor (he's mine). I wish I did but I don't. I'M BACKKKKKK! Have been gone for a long time. Real life had intruded in the story BIG time. Thanks for everyone that kept reading and kept the story alive. I hope it was worth it.

Rated **R** for violence, torture, bad language and all the rest. a mention of suicide (As I said RL intruded in the story so I thought I would take it out here also)!

My thanks for my faithful followers of this story. Khaki, Jessyca and Kari Jo. I know that I have not written for a while but wanted to let you guys know that you were always in my thoughts. Hope this lives up to what you expect of it. But my greatest thanks is to my sister Carolyn who without being my friend and confidant I would never had started the story up again. She has read each chapter and given me her insights. (her favorite saying is "Hugh Jackman in leather, Oh YEAH!

****

CHAPTER 13 – THE DECISION

Wolverine was starting to come to. His healing factor had started kicking in to heal the wounds that had been inflicted by Rogue. And severe they were, mainly because he had not fought back and also at the time he really didn't care. He was still in shock (for a better word) that the woman that he loved was beating him to a pulp.

His body would heal itself but his mind would be another thing. It would take awhile longer if ever. As he lay there, his mind was having a war with itself. His mind could not come to terms with what had just transpired. The woman that he remembered was gone, he saw that now and believed it was forever. Part of his mind wanted to believe that he had saw some part of Rogue in those eyes, that she was in there somewhere just fighting to get out. But the other half popped up telling him to get fucking real. To cut his losses, to the get to the others, regroup to fight another day. He told this other half to shut the fuck up! He wanted to believe that there was still something of Rogue/Marie in that person and that he could still get to it if he tried. He did not want to believe that he had lost the woman that has become so much a part of his life forever. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her, make passionate love to her and tell her that he loved her. That she meant the world to him and he would die for her.

Logan was not a stranger to loss. He lost his life completely over 16 years ago. He didn't remember anything before he found himself butt naked and roaming around in the snow. That was when Wolverine was born. That was when his life as a loner began, until he met the others and Rogue. When his life changed and he started to believe in things again. He did feel a spark of recognition when he looked at Tremor. It was not a pleasant feeling, what he felt when he looked at him was anger and hate. He vaguely remembered a woman from what he believed was his past. There was an accident and then nothing. He could never hold onto the visions. He had a feeling that this woman was something to that son of a bitch but all that he had to go on were flashes. Especially when the professor was trying to help him remember in one of their sessions. Now he felt that Tremor was trying to make him pay for something by taking away the only thing that mattered to Logan – Rogue. He would make damn sure that this Tremor dude understood that no body and Wolverine meant NO BODY ever touches anything that belonged to Wolverine. That he vowed. That is if he ever got out of this god-forsaken place.

Logan moved from his spot on the floor and propped himself up against the wall. He could feel his strength starting to return. Soon he was able to get up and move around the room, as far as the chain allowed that is. He pulled on the chain looking at it. He found what he thought was a weak link in the chain. He started working on it. He pulled and pulled on it, using all the strength that had returned. He could feel himself getting tired because he had not fully regenerated but he continued. He also kept watch on the camera and the door. He finally had a plan of attack and that felt good, he did not like to feel vulnerable, it was a strange emotion for him. Once he worked on the chain, he would start to work on that damn collar. His mind was made up, he would get the hell out of there and he would be taking Rogue with him. One way or the other. If he could not get her out of there and in her right mind then they both would not be getting out and neither would anyone else. If he could not get her out, he would not leave her again. He would not run like last time away from her and the love that he felt for her.. He would kill her himself, with his own hands, then he would join her. They would be together like they could not be in life and nothing could come between them ever again. He knew that with his healing ability it would be hard for him to die but he would find a way and it would be a way that would take them all with him but Rogue would be dead before then.

As he struggled with both his mind and the chain he could hear screams coming through the door from somewhere down the hall. As he stopped for a moment to let his sensitive hearing listen, he recognized the voice – it was Rogue. It was Marie! And she sounded in anguish. He growled and renewed his struggles with even more intensity. The link finally gave way under his assault and he was finally free of that damn chain and wall! He now had to get the damn collar off, but he didn't want to waste the time. He had to get out of the room and get to Marie! He heard the scream again but it was cut off this time. A growl formed deep in his throat. He reached up and tore the camera off the wall, smashing it against the wall with all the anger and fear he felt. He then went to the door trying to find a way out. Not even bothering with the collar, he could give a damn what they did to him. They had already hurt him the worst way they could have, they hurt Marie and for that they were all going to pay and pay dearly for it, with their lives. He was like an enraged caged animal trying to protect his mate.

Logan reached the door and unsheathed his claws, which was more painful than other times because he still was not up to full strength. Grabbing at any handhold he could fueled by anger, fear and love he tore the door completely off its hinges. As he threw the door in the hall, he heard the alarms go off. Aware that that they must have already saw him before he destroyed the camera. To hell with them, if anyone got in his way he would slice right through them like butter. He ignored the klaxons that were blaring as he sniffed the air searching for "her" scent. He picked up Rogue's scent with no problem but it was mixed with another scent that caused him to tense and a deep growl formed deep within his chest. Tremor was close by or even with Marie. His mind coming up with many thoughts as to what they were doing together. He could not help but remember the way Rogue/Marie had all but screwed Tremor right in front of him as he was being electrocuted in that damn warehouse. He could not stop his mind and his body from responding at what it was remembering. He just wish it was him in her arms with her body rubbing up against his body like she did with Tremor. 'Stop it you dumb ass' his mind screamed, 'it was not 'her' doing it. It was what they made her!' Rogue would never go willing to the other side especially with the likes of that bastard Tremor. He knew what his mind was telling him but he could still feel his heart breaking at the thought.

As his heart and mind was fighting the internal battle, Wolverine rounded a corner as the alarms continued to blare. As he went around the corner he was not paying as much attention as he should have, he ran right into some guards but before one of them could use the control to activate the collar around his neck Wolverine sliced straight through him, pinning the man against the wall. The guard dropped the control and looked at Logan with surprise, trying to say something but death proved to be too swift. Before one drop of blood could fall to the floor Logan picked up the guard and threw his dead body into the other guards knocking them all down in the process. One the of the bravest pushed himself up off the floor, grabbing the club from the fallen guard he rushed Wolverine, not realizing who or what he was dealing with. Wolverine didn't even hesitate a moment before ending the man's life with one sweep of his claws. As he said before, no one was going to stand in his way.

"Come on you bastards! You want to play, you want a piece of me? Come on!" Screamed Wolverine. "I'm ready to send you all to hell if that is what you want. If not get the hell out of my way, you really don't want to screw with me!" Wolverine stood for several minutes staring down the rest of the guards. As they looked at one another, one of the younger ones said to the others that if they wanted to go against this dude they were "totally fucked up" but for himself, they did not pay him enough. He turned and ran from the area and the other guards thought about it for a moment, looked at the fury in Wolverine's eyes and they all said 'fuck it' and left the area as fast as they could, leaving Wolverine to continue to whatever fate awaited him down the corridor.

Wolverine turned, wiping off the blood from his claws on his pants before sheathing them back again. Looking after the guards that turned tail and were fleeing, Wolverine thought to himself "wimps". He was feeling emotions that he thought he had locked up many years earlier when he had met Charles Xavier and the other X-Men. Now he was just itching to kill and destroy things. The animal in him was coming through.

He rounded the corner, Rogue's scent was stronger here than anywhere. He knew that she was near. He sniffed the air again, zeroing in on Rogue's unique scent. He just hoped he was in time this time around. As he came to the room where Rogue's scent came from he noticed something different with it as he stood there. He stopped and listened at the door that he was in front of. His senses heightened with anticipation. What he heard caused his blood to run cold and the anger inside to build.

"I think you gave her too much you dumb ass metal head!" yelled the voice that he recognized as Tremor's. "I wanted her alive and aware so that she could suffer along with that asshole Wolverine! Now you ruined everything!"

Wolverine unsheathed his claws and with a roar that came from his very soul he ripped off the door and rushed into the room. What he saw caused Wolverine to feel his life stop and his soul to scream – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

TBC

Hope it was worth it. Don't worry I have the next chapter already started, so it won't be as long. Reviews are always welcome good or bad.


End file.
